The Suits are Picking Up the Bill
by PirateMissy
Summary: Set in the Roaring 20's, this slightly OC story follows Roxas' journey as he joins the infamous Organization 13 gang, under the wing of Axel. What life lessons await him and what will he gain from the experience? You know you're curious!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I most certainly do NOT own anything relating to Kingdom Hearts. I've had this story on my mind for quite some time now, and it IS going to be a chapter series, one of the first I've written in a while. The next chapter will have a lot more 20's slang in it, so start brushing up! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

The Suits are Picking Up the Bill

Roxas was strolling down the same old avenue that he's been treading since he was a toddler. If anyone happened to recognize him right now, he'd be in real trouble since school was in session. His Ma hasn't been too happy with him as of late, this kid wanted to quit school more than anything. Its not because he was a troublemaker, no, its because he wanted to get out of the city. He's seen first hand what a place like this does to people. If you're rich, then the whole state of New York is your personal playground. If you're poor and living on the fringe, its your own personal Hell. Was he out looking for a job? No. In his heart, he was still a kid.

His mom works at a grocery store, close to their little flat, but if it were up to Roxas, they'd move out to a farm somewhere. Sure sometimes he'd help her out there but it wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. It was boring having to deal with hagglers and keeping track of inventory on grapes. He didn't know too much about his father, and each time he'd ask his mother about it, she'd just say "He had other obligations to take care of." and leave it at that. Perhaps his dad was a soldier of some kind, who knows.

Not many people were supportive of the newest law passed banning alcohol. It caused crime to rise and cops loved an excuse to use brutality on any person found with booze on their breath. A lot of times, you'd find them busting out speakeasies and pouring the hooch down storm drains. The noxious smell it gave the city only reminded the inhabitants about how sour life really had become.

Roxas knew that his pockets were empty and was hoping beyond hope that the waitress with the long memory wasn't working today at the cafe. He had to press his luck though, sure he had food back at the apartment, but he had a hunger for excitement. Trying to look casual, he heard the familiar chime of the door as he entered and scoped out the place. "Welcome to Sal's, sit down and- oh, its _you_ again." the waitress was holding a fresh cup of cream. "I didn't know cows could milk themselves! Or didjya get someone to help you?" Roxas replied snarkily. "Listen kid, when you came here a few days ago, you were broke then, so unless you can show me some money now, you better clear out ragamuffin! Ya hear?"

"What do you know about what I do and don't got skirt?" Roxas began picking at a roll that someone had left on a table. "Hey hey HEY! This ain't no breadline! Go back and beg your parents for food, we're not a soup kitchen!" He then shoved the roll into his mouth and drank from a coffee cup sitting next to it. "Get outta here NOW!" The waitress set down the cream and began walking towards Roxas, just as he grabbed an old cigar from an ashtray. "Okay! Okay! You don't have to be so polite and show me out!"

"For Christ's sake, how long does it take for the boss to slam a cup of coffee?" a red haired man in a pinstriped suit asked no one in particular. The driver was paid to drive and that's all he cared to do. He learned a long time ago not to get involved with conversations that weren't specifically addressed to him. With a heavy sigh, and a muttered "Keep it running." Axel opened the door to go pull his boss out of some sleep deprived stupor he thought himself into.

Just as he opened the door, another body slammed into his. "Hey kid! Watch where you're going huh?" Roxas gave him a rude gesture and took off running. "Next time you come here I'll sell you to the Chinese restaurant next door!" the waitress called after him. "C'mon Xemnas, I'm tired, you are too. Let's just get back to headquarters." Axel hurriedly said leading Xemnas from the cafe. He just smiled and climbed into the front seat of the car. "Axel, that boy! He's such a smart ass, told that waitress what's what! We must have him in the group! Did you see that kid run out of here?" Xemnas asked the driver. "Who me? Yeah I saw him." the driver said nervously. "Go follow him!" the driver opened the door and was ready to dash out before Xemnas said "No! I mean with the car!" Xemnas shook his head as the driver got back in the vehicle, he turned to face Axel. "I want you to talk to that kid. I want him in the group. If he needs convincing, take him down to the pier." "You sure you want that kid? What if he's got a family? What if he knows someone we don't know?" Axel said scratching his cheek with one finger, looking out the window. "Well, that's all a part of our initiation process isn't it? Besides, he'd be an absolute perfect replacement for Riku, you know? He's growing up now, and too many people have seen his face. There he is!" the car pulled over and Axel strode out. "Well, if you're sure then, I'll do what I can."

Roxas was walking down an alley, kicking garbage out of his way as he went. As soon as he heard Axel's footsteps, his body swiveled around to face him. "Oh, its just you." Roxas said turning back around. "Wait a minute, I want to talk with you! Get you on the level..." "About what? You can't prove I did anything!" Axel smiled and pulled out a cigarette "You know, my boss saw you today, in the cafe." Axel smiled wryly. "Yeah so? What does he care about me?" Axel held out the package of cigarettes towards Roxas. He shook his head 'no' and continued to eye the man with apprehension. "He likes your moxy kid. Thinks you'd be great for our...association." "Wait a minute, you're not part of a gang are you? Aren't you guys nothing but power hungry mobsters?" Axel smiled again and pulled another long drag from the cigarette. "We prefer to call ourselves an Organization if you will." Roxas said nothing but sat on an empty crate. "Listen, don't you want the best out of life? Excitement? Dames? Money?" Roxas continued to sit there. "We can help you get all those things Pal. We're not asking for much in return. Just do what we tell you when we ask it. We won't hurt you or anything loike that, I swear." Axel flicked the cigarette away. "Will I see my mom again?" Roxas asked looking at the sky. "It'll be like boarding school. You'll be with us for a while, then with her." "Please, just don't make me kill anyone. I don't ever want that on my conscious. I couldn't handle it." Axel smiled. "Don't worry, I won't make you do no such thing. So, we got a deal?" Axel held his hand out. "If I say 'yes', then change my mind about it, what then?" "Trust me kid, you won't change your mind. And if you do, then you won't ever see us again. Got it?" Roxas slowly gave his hand to Axel who shook it eagerly. "Spiffy, the Big Cheese is going to be happy to meet you." Axel winked at Roxas who laughed nervously. "Meet me in the park near the trolley stop around 2 in the afternoon, got it?"

Axel then walked back towards the street, rounded the corner and disappeared. Roxas still in shock about what he just committed himself to merely stood there. What in the world is he going to tell his mother? Does that mean he gets to quit school? Do they live in a huge house or what? Before realizing what his mind wanted, his legs already started walking towards the very park he was supposed to meet Axel in, but that wasn't until tomorrow. Instead he directed his steps towards his apartment. Maybe helping his mom out with the grocery store will take him mind off this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

His head was spinning, how in the world was he supposed to break this kind of news to his mother. Roxas didn't want to lie to her about anything, maybe if he got Axel and her to meet and talk about it together, it'd be better. The last thing he wanted to have happen was for her to say "No." because that means that despite knowing about the Organization, he'd never get in it. The world was offering him this chance to make something better of himself, and Roxas was going to take it.

"Roxas! There you are! Come along, help me get this crate of apples to the front here." His mother was busy dressing a chicken for a customer who went next door to the florist. "I swear, the sooner you are here to help me the better. Mr. Vincent doesn't have Tara coming in for another hour, and she's a lot better at preparing these birds than I am. Now, do me a favor and wash down those apples, spray the blueberries and get all the brown bananas out of the front here and put them by the 'pastry' bin." she wiped her face with a handmade apron "Seems like that chicken isn't the only one with his head cut off Ma the way you're acting."he lugged the apples to the front and stuck a sign saying '$.05 per pound' in the basket "Hardy-har-har- son, now get to work."

Tara was a nice enough girl, she didn't speak English too well and did as she was told. When it came to talking to customers, she would shuffle over to Roxas or his mother and have one of them explain. Mr. Vincent, now there was a man. He ran everything about the stand like clockwork. He always manages the money himself and gets most of his fruits and vegetables from his brothers' farms. Apparently, he used to be good friends with Roxas' dad before he left. He wouldn't answer any questions that were too serious about him either when Roxas would try to bring it up. Mr. Vincent has a wife of his own who was a wonderful woman through and through. A lot of times, Mrs Vincent would have coffee and dessert over at Roxas' flat and seemed like his mother's sister at times.

Once the last minute dinner crowd went through the stand, business became slow enough for Roxas and his mother to go home. All the way, his mother was chatting about various things she's seen all day at the stand, Roxas would nod and mutter "Uh huh" so seem like he was participating. Not since he forgot to memorize his poetry homework for Literature class had he felt this terrible lump in his stomach. "Here we are, silly key keeps moving on me!" his mother shouted as she unlocked the door. "Gather up anything you need me to wash, I'll warm up dinner."

Roxas began pulling plates down from the cupboard as his mother placed a new potholder on the center of the table. "Isn't that cute? I just finished making it this morning and couldn't wait to use it." She then placed the carrot and chicken roast on the table. "What's wrong with you? Besides at the stand you haven't said more than 5 words to me What's eating you?" She gave him a stern look.

"I, uh, got a job offer today." He stammered "I'm supposed to meet the guy in the park tomorrow around 2 o clock to find out more about it." His mother stared at him for a moment "The park? Are you selling iced cream or something? Is it a street performer? I don't want you gallivanting around the park with a organ grinder and some sickly monkey hanging on you begging folks for change..." "No no no...its nothing like that mom. Its a different kind of job." he concentrated on his supper now, shoving food in his mouth so that he had time to come up with a story. "Hmm, who is supposed to meet you? What's the name?" "Esh nn'me ish Ackshell." "Oh for Pete's sake, swallow! I can't understand you!" She pursed her lips at him. "Who taught you how to eat?" Feigning something in his throat, Roxas finally swallowed his gob of food and repeated the name. "I've never known someone with such a name..." Roxas then looked away "His boss saw me in a cafe today and pretty much hired me on the spot."

"You weren't tormenting that poor waitress again were you? Because now she gives ME the evil eye and mutters that I don't know how to raise children!" the corners of her mouth hid a smile. "Mom, I can't help myself, she's just ripe for it. So, if you wanted to, you can come with me and meet him, that way you know I won't be lying about anything." She sat there for a moment and sipped her milk. "If I say no to it, I better not hear you whining about it. But if I do say yes, I don't want your studies to fall by the wayside, hear me?" she was staring into his face, almost his soul. "Yes momma." With that she started to clear away the table. "Mrs. Vincent won't be joining us tonight for dessert, she's got a touch of a fever, and you have homework to do. Once you finish your spelling, show me and I'll give you a slice of banana bread."

Roxas trudged to his room. He's just got to get through tomorrow's meeting with Axel and then he won't have to worry about these sorts of things ever again. _I wonder how soon I get to start my new life? Anything has got to be better than this sort of existence. When I'm a part of that group, no one's going to care how well I can do math or spelling. Its going to be the bees knees..._

"Well, what'd the kid say to you?" Xemnas asked as Axel entered the car "He's definitely up to it, took a little coaxing. Here's the kicker though...he's got a mother." Xemnas motioned the driver to keep driving. "A mom huh? Is that all he's got?" Xemnas' expression faltered for a moment. "That's all the kid said, so I'm assuming so. He really didn't say too much." Xemnas looked out of the window. "This is the first time we're dealing with someone who's got a family tied to him. Riku was just some kid from the streets, said he was lost for years. Hmm, what did you tell him?" "I said it'd be like a boarding school, to try and ease him up about it." "That's what I like about you, you're a quick thinker, maybe a hair better than that Luxlord. Good...Good. Well, I won't be around tomorrow if you happen to bring him to the house. He shouldn't be introduced so quickly anyways, got to take our time." The car then pulled down a side street lined with trees. "Let the fellows know that we've got a new recruit in the works, and I'll break the good news to Riku that he doesn't have to be the informant anymore. It'll be like a promotion for him." Axel raised an eyebrow "But, that kid, he's a bit unstable don't you think? I mean for cripes' sake he nearly flubbed up at least 3 jobs you gave him! If it wasn't for your quick thinking we would have been in hot water long ago." Xemnas then looked at Axel "Well, clearly his thing wasn't the informant position was it? No, he seems more of the observer, just so long as he doesn't interact with anyone but people we know..."

Going up a long driveway, the car paused for a moment at the gate where Xemnas raised a hand in acknowledgment and continued. "We have to do everything in our power to get this kid in our group, got me? If not, then you're going to have to tell Riku yourself that he's got to stay on. We've GOT to get a new informant. I'll be in my office if you need me, making calls." Axel got out of the car, straightened his ties and proceeded towards their mansion as the car drove on to the guest house. Kicking leaves in front of him as he walked, Axel heard his companions that were off duty today yelling about a card game.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors Note: I do apologize for not being able to work on this sooner! But now that things are 'normal' I should be updating new chapters about once every 10 days or so! Thanks again for reading!)

Chapter 3:

Axel strode into the house as he flung his coat on a near by bench.

"I saw that! Hang it up!" Xigbar shouted from the den. "Yes mother!" Axel replied pointedly. With stiff, exaggerated motions, he hung his coat up, but Xigbar already started reading his book again. Deciding that it was safe to move, he continued on his way through the house.

Luxlord was in his element right now, playing cards with whomever was stupid enough to agree to it. Today, Marluxia, Vexen and Saix got roped in to playing a game of Gin Rummy. Axel let out a laugh, "You guys are such rubes! How long have you known Luxlord?"

"Axel! Give a hand will ya? He's murdering us!" Saix pleaded, nearly throwing his cards all over.

"No can do, its your own fault for playing with him! Hey, can one of yous butt me?" Axel checked his pockets casually. With a frown of concentration, Vexen shook his head 'no' while Marluxia didn't appear to have heard anything.

"There you go mate! So what did you and Xemnas get up to? Seems you took longer than normal to ride home from the Bookies." Luxlord said throwing a card to the discard row. "That driver twist himself 'round again?"

Axel took a seat next to Luxlord, and proceeded to whisper in the man's ear. The others were so enamored with the game that they didn't notice anything going on. Luxlord raised an eyebrow. "Go on, you're not pulling my leg are you?" Axel nodded, then tapped the side of his nose and stood up.

"I'm sure there's going to be a meeting soon about it, until then..." Axel put his finger to his lips. Luxlord nodded as he slipped a card from his sleeve and added it to his hand casually. Feeling that he could completely trust the Brit, Axel finally reached the back of the house, where a small coal chute was next to a door.

Pulling some papers out of an inside pocket, Axel opened the door and saw a stool set up next to the furnace down a flight of rickety stairs where a stack of papers lay. Deciding it was not best to go down there smoking, he just tossed the file down and peeked to see if Xigbar noticed. He then walked out the back door to find Riku, sitting on a bench. "What do you need me for? Another failed attempt at a job?" Riku said, kicking a rock. "Listen pal, you did your best. If Xemnas didn't like you, you would have been outta here long ago. I'm not here to give you a job, or fire you. In fact, in a few days, you just may be getting a promotion...hows about that?" Riku's brow raised in excitement. "Really? Where's the new guy at?" Axel smiled at him and spoke after he took a puff on his cigarette.

"We're seeing him again tomorrow. Boss found him in a cafe, you know, the one he always goes to. Seen that kid in there a few times and decided he'd be a nice new informant. Got such an innocent looking face, no one would ever suspect him." Axel flicked the ashes away.

"Are you going to set up a tryout?" Riku asked, trying to hide his new found enthusiasm. "Thinking about it, we'll he how he handles himself. I'm sure he'll do fine." Riku frowned slightly and looked towards the ground. "What about Xion? What going to happen to him?" Axel looked away. "He's going to be in the clink for a while. We're trying to get him out before he starts singing like a canary. That's the whole reason you had to be an informant isn't it?" Riku nodded, "Certainly was not the job I was cut out for. I think Xemnas is getting desperate to replace me. Doesn't want his precious business to slip I suppose."

"He's got a lot at stake, that's for sure." Axel said taking a deep pull on his cigarette. "But we won't let it happen, because a lot of us-"

"Its funny how I hear talking instead of shoveling and that the house isn't getting any warmer!" Xigbar shouted from the door frame. "I can't go down there with a cigarette unless you want me to blow up the whole house! You'll be plenty warm if you're on fire!"

"Horsefeathers! Quit your bellyaching and get to work!" Axel rolled his eyes in contempt as he took a last puff and walked back towards the house. Riku decided to follow. "He really needs to get a hobby other than nagging." Riku said as Axel elbowed him in the ribs, chuckling.

Roxas has been tossing and turning for the past 3 hours now, unable to sleep. A nice blend of nervousness and excitement percolated in his stomach. His mother decided he was enough of a man now to make the decision himself and didn't need to go with him. She did however ask him to bring her every detail of the job he could remember. He was concerned that she may not want him to go after all. On top of that, what kind of awful things would they make him do? How does one make a living from stealing, lying and murder? But he doesn't have to do any of that if he doesn't want to. Didn't Axel say that? After a few deep breaths, Roxas laid in bed again, closing his eyes. ******* The 6:45am train whistle startled Roxas from his half asleep state. With his bed springs groaning as much as he was, he hauled himself out of bed and threw a shirt on. Worried that she was going to be late, his mother tossed him an orange muttering "Breakfast." through her apple. "But I ordered Eggs Benedict!" he mockingly whined. She slammed her cup of coffee in one gulp and was on her way to the store. "Good luck today honey, and mind your manners! See you when I get home." she ran her hand through his hair and left.

Before he knew it, one o' clock rolled around, and if Roxas thought he was nervous before, it was nothing compared to how he felt right now. Deciding that he would rather take in some fresh air, Roxas thought he'd make his way to the park now and wait for Axel there. Locking the door behind him, taking a deep breath, he strode down the stairs. Once he got there, he saw some children at play, and wondered if he'd ever be able to be a kid again, once he committed himself to this.

"Glad to see you made it kid!" Axel said as he walked towards Roxas who flashed a smile. He looked rather smart in a deep navy colored suit with a gray fedora on top of his wild hair. "You nervous?" Axel shook his hand firmly. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." Roxas replied. "Well, the sooner you start lying, the better. Got to get used to it. So did you tell your mother?"

"I mentioned the basics to her, yeah." Roxas said sitting down on a bench. "Annnnd?"

"Its hard to say 'Hey ma, I'm joining a mob now, I'll try not to get killed or thrown in the slammer!' She wouldn't take kindly to that at all!" Axel thought for a moment. "But we're so much more then that! We're going to teach you about business, managing money and everything! The less she knows, the better. We'll stick to the boarding school thing. How nosy is she?"

"Pretty nosy. I'm sure she'll want to meet the headmaster or something."

"Well we can't create a whole fake school. I'm sure someone in the group will slip up and say something wrong. It'd get too elaborate. Well, since you're the first person we found with a family, its your choice. Tell her what we are and rick the chance of her saying no, run away, or lie to her about it." Roxas sat there for a moment, contemplating. "I'm all she's got though."

"But you're not going to live with her forever are ya? What about your own future?" Axel casually glanced towards him. Roxas looked out over the park "Lets go talk to her. She's working at the stand." They both stood up, Axel patted him on the shoulder as they walked towards the street. Fortunately they were able to catch the trolley across town and there he saw his mother talking to Mrs. Vincent while sweeping the storefront.

"Hi Honey, I didn't expect to see you here! Is this the man you talked to?" Axel smiled at her and tipped his hat. "Mom, can I talk to you? Alone? Good morning Mrs. Vincent." he added, she was giving him quite a look. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am, thank you for asking. I'll speak with you later then Michi." Mrs. Vincent snuffed loudly as she walked past Axel. All three of them walked to the back of the store while leaving Tara up front. "Mom, II want to join this man's organization." Roxas said flat out. His mother raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And just what kind of organization is this?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm not the head of the business ma'am, but I can tell you what you need to know. See, my boss say your son at Sal's and thought that he could use him-"

"As what exactly? Hm? Don't think I don't know what this is and what you're all about. I read the papers. You want my son to join your gang." She gave him a stare that cemented Axel to his seat. "Yes, we would appreciate it if he did." Axel retorted, jaw clenched. "Roxas, what would you like to do?" She turned to her son. "Ma, it would make us money."

"Ill gotten money..." she spat out. "I can just leave whenever I want right?" Roxas asked Axel. "That's what I said, and should that happen, we'd have to cut all ties possible." Roxas gestured to Axel "See mom? I'll do it as long as I want to, or until they don't need me, and stop! I'm not a baby, and I want to try and make it on my own in this world." She met his gaze. "Fine, I said you were man enough to make your own decisions, and you did. You gave me the details of the job, just like I asked. But come Hell or high water, you will NOT do anything stupid to get yourself killed, NOR will you kill anyone. Understand?"

"Ma'am, there's no way of actually knowing-"

"I know my son better than you _ever _will. So don't you _dare _tell me what I will and won't know." She looked like she was ready to rip Axel's head clean off. "When do you plan on taking my son?"

"Today if all possible" Axel smirked at her "But not until the evening. It's not like you'll never see him again, we do have down time."

"You, will be the only one besides your superior out of the group that I will speak to, or have over my home at any point. And it better be damn serious if I have to see your boss." She stood up, signaling that their little meeting was over. Axel took a deep cleansing breath. She hugged her son, who was sick to his stomach with the decision he had just made. "I will always love you." She told him "Now get out of here before poor Tara accidentally sells someone a road apple." Axel was already gone at this point. "I'll see you for dinner mom." Roxas squeezed his mom's hand before he walked across the street to a newsstand where Axel bought a fresh pack of cigarettes. "Your mother," he lit one "Is quite a piece of work. If she didn't hate me so bad, I'd ask her to join Organization 13 too."


	4. Chapter 4

(Author's Note: I was in such a rush to get that last chapter out that I realized all my grammar mistakes after the fact. _ Writer's block is a cruel mistress! I do apologize and it won't be that bad EVER again! Please enjoy!)

Chapter 4:

Together, they started to walk down the avenue. "I guess I'm going to have to start knowing streets and everything like the back of my hand huh?" Roxas asked. "Well, not so much this area, people know you around here and can see through your farce. No, we'll be taking you to places more up state, by the water, and not too much in the city." Axel said glancing around. "Really? I thought you guys did nothing but stuff in the city. Bet you could run it if you really wanted to. I'm looking forward to my first job though!" Roxas smiled towards Axel who was looking at some woman. "Check out the gams on that dame!" Axel whispered, more to himself than Roxas.

"Attaboy!" he said after she crossed the street, insulted by his wolf whistle. "Now the real fun begins! You're going to be happy with the decision you made, trust me." he offered a cigarette to Roxas who again shook his head. "Have you ever had one in your life pal?" Roxas snorted and put his hands in his pocket as they walked down the avenue. "Once when I was 10, my friend and I found a lit one on the ground, so we decided to smoke it. After one puff, I felt disgusted, but he egged me to try it again because we wanted to be grown up. My mom saw us, got mad and made us smoke the rest of it and then some. After that, I never wanted to do it again." Axel laughed heartily, "And here I thought you was clean and innocent! You mom though, she's a real Mrs. Grundy isn't she? A pill!"

"Eh, what can you do?" Roxas said, trying to pick up on Axel's lingo. "I've got to start talking like you guys too...so much to learn." They rounded a corner, getting close to the trolley station. "And how, but it's easy as pie. You'll pick it up in no time." Axel said as he paid a nickel for the tickets, ushering Roxas toward the platform. "Will I see Xemnas again tonight? I didn't get a good look at him before." Axel yawned "I'm sure he'll be around. Once I tell the fellas you've agreed, they'll be bouncing off the walls. Especially a kid named Riku. If he says anything off the cuff, don't take him too seriously."

"Who else am I going to meet?" Roxas said as the trolley chugged into motion. "Most of the Organization. We've got special operatives though placed through out the state at different times, so it depends who's there. Wait till you meet Larxene! That's going to be the best!" Axel got a starry, far away look on his face. The city rushed past them in a blur as they wobbled, holding on to the bits of leather hanging from the ceiling. "You carry a torch for her? Is that it?" Roxas blurted out. "Psshhht, that's kid stuff! Just mind your manners around her, she's a firecracker!" Axel said punching his arm. He didn't have to confirm it, but Roxas had never seen anyone looks so sappy mentioning someone's name in his life. "Here's your stop kid, I'll see you later!"

"What are you going to be doing?" Roxas said getting off. "Back to the house, catch a few winks, take care of some things, and I'll be back at 7 to get ya, copacetic?" Axel waved at him as the porter closed the doors and the trolley zoomed away. The whole walk home, Roxas was buzzing with excitement. He ran all the way up the stairs and quickly unlocked the door. Deciding that he should do something nice for his mom, he cleaned up around the flat, washed the dishes and windows, and packed the rest of his things. This new energy he was feeling wasn't satisfied with such menial tasks though, so he merely wandered around, waiting for his mother to get home. "Don't you dare peek!" he finally heard her call up the stairs. "Get out of the kitchen, and I'll have a surprise for you!" She seemed in much better spirits than she did for their meeting.

"MOM! How did you afford this?" Roxas stared at the hunk of steak that she placed in the middle of the table. "Well, since its a send off dinner, I might as well send you off with a treat!" Its been ages since Roxas had steak, and no one says no to steak. "You will at least write mommy won't you?"Michi asked sawing away. "If it makes you feel any better, yes. I will write you." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Its just hard to think that you've grown up now. And listen, if you have to shoot anyone-"

"Ma, I'm just the informant! I'm not shooting anybody!" he nearly choked on his steak. "Well, just shoot them in the ass." she smiled "MOM!" she began to laugh, but Roxas did not. "Oh come on, it won't kill them, but it'll show who's boss!" Roxas shook his head and continued eating his meal.

Half an hour later, a knock came on the door. Instantly, Michi pursed her lips as Roxas ran to the door. "Ready to go?" Axel asked, walking through the flat. "Yeah, let me grab my things." Roxas turned around towards his room while Axel found his way into the kitchen. "Hey there, how's them eats?" Axel said to Roxas' mother who turned her face away from him. "Mom's still sore at me eh?" he asked.

"She's stubborn, what can I say?" they picked his suitcases up. "Anything else you need?" Roxas looked at his room for a moment "Nah, lets go." Axel nodded "Go say goodbye."

Roxas half smiled and walked to the kitchen as Axel walked down the stairs with his things. "Well, bye mom." She tried to hide tears "Is that all I get for-" she embraced him "Feeding you, and raising you and keeping you safe?" she shook him around "I guess I can throw in an 'I love you' too!" he said as she kissed the top of his head and shoved him towards the door. "Until next time Michi!" Axel called to her. She pretended not to hear him.

After putting his luggage into the trunk, Roxas slid into the back seat of the car. "This is my first time in an automobile. Lot nicer than the trolley!" Axel couldn't help but chuckle "You really are green. We've got your room all set up for you." the car was weaving in and out of traffic, occasionally slamming the breaks, the driver clearly wasn't used to average city driving. "I get a room of my own?" Roxas asked peering out of the window. "Well, yeah! what did you expect? Sleeping on the floor?"

"No, but aren't there a lot of people in your Organization?"

"There are, we each get our own room. Headquarters is Xemnas' personal home, The money we acquire through various..." he searched for the right word "Deeds, is more than enough to pay for the place. It started off as an old, run down Victorian home that the bank owned. Xemnas bought it, fixed her up, and let us live there." Axel finished, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's awful nice of him." Roxas said, realizing that somehow he was to earn money for the Organization. "Without us, his whole business would fall apart, so he does his best to keep us all at least content with what we're doing."

"Has he ever fired someone or killed them?" Roxas wasn't too sure why he blurted this out. "He gets pretty angry when something doesn't go right. He's never killed any of us per-say but he's bumped his fair share of people off. Just do what he says, and if you've tried your best, he's not going to blow up at you. Stay on his good side by following orders." The car kept motoring towards the estate as Roxas grilled Axel. Once they reached the gates, the mindless chatter had stopped. Roxas has never seen a house like this in person, and what's more, he gets to live here and be a part of a whole different class of people. How lucky was he to be chosen! "Let's go get you acquianted with the guys!" Axel said throwing the car door open. Roxas walked to the trunk, and picked up his suitcases. "Once we get in there, you can leave those by the door." Axel said marching to the front door.

"Well well well! If it isn't our new lit'le tosser!" Luxord shouted. Roxas' eyes were scanning the vast room before he saw a blond man stride towards him. "That," pointed Axel "Is our self proclaimed lady killer Luxlord."

"Its a proven fact and you know it!" he said while shaking Roxas' hand. "Pleasure to meet you!" Roxas responded as Luxord laughed "Who do you think you're meeting, a Duke?" We've no need for manners 'round here!"

"That can be said for you Lux, but the rest of us have some dignity. I'm Xigbar, glad to meet you Roxas." he did not offer his hand, but smirked at him. "Go on! Ask him about his eye!" Luxord said in a carrying whisper, Xigbar glowered at him. "Never mind that fool." Axel said leading Roxas away from Luxord who put his arm around Xigbar as the man quivered with rage. "This is Riku here, you'll be taking over his job." Axel said as Riku walked towards them. "Boy an I glad to meet you!" Riku said, also shaking Roxas' hand, who started to look nervous. "No need to fret, I just wasn't good at it!" Riku said, punching Roxas in the arm.

Xemnas at that point decided to make his way down the stairs, throwing his arms open "Welcome son, to Organization 13! I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you personally," he was wearing a green and silver pinstriped suit that matched his hair perfectly. A silver chain could be seen from this waist coat pocket, traveling to his pants. "I'm the mean old curmudgeon who runs everything around here. My name is Xemnas, and you of course are Roxas. There is much for you to learn around here, but being the sharp young man you are, you'll catch on quickly, I just know it! If there's anything you need, just ask!" he began to look more business like at this point. "Tonight is your night to have fun, get to know those here, and get acquainted with this place. Xigbar, get us drinks will you?" he nodded and went to an ornate looking cabinet, pulling out trays and glasses. "What do you like?" Xemnas asked Roxas who was trying his best not to look nervous.

"Well the only time I've ever had anything like that was for Christmas last year. I think Mr. Vincent gave me flavored brandy and soda." Xemnas smiled "You heard the man, fix him that, only give him the hair of the dog, we don't have soda here." Riku helped pass out the drinks to everyone with Xigbar. "To our newest trainee, Roxas!" Xemnas boomed. Roxas tried to do his drink in one shot like everyone else but nearly choked. "Easy kid!" Axel smacked his back as he gulped the rest down. Xemnas put his hand on Roxas' shoulder "Enjoy yourself, I must be back to work, which never ends!" he set his glass on a table and walked back up the stairs. "Want to play a game of cards Rox?" Luxord called while shuffling a pack of cards. "Rule #1: NEVER play cards with Luxord." Xigbar said as Luxord laughed "I can still dupe some of you into playing!"

"I'm up for another drink, how about you kid?" Axel asked. Roxas contemplated for a moment before finally saying "Why not?" As Axel walked toward the cabinet, Roxas and Riku decided to take a seat on the sofa. "Were you in school?" he asked at Roxas continued looking around the room "Yeah, I was in P.S. 111 for a while. We moved here when I was a kid. Can't really remember too much from back then. "We'll teach you anything you need to know, you won't be using any of that stuff anyhow." Riku said as Axel handed Roxas a new drink. "Cranberry and vodka, you'll like it." Axel winked as he drank form his own glass. The drink burned slightly but soon the cool, bittersweetness of the juice flared up. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it! Now, what would you like to do?" Roxas thought for a moment "What...can we do?" Xigabr piped up "How about some pool? Or snookers for the Brit?" he snapped. "I can't 'elp it if you blokes don't know how to play proper billiards!" Luxlord said before slamming a shot. "Its this way." Rik said standing up and leading Roxas down the hallway. He had never been in a house so large in his life. "I've never played those games before." Roxas was looking at the pool sticks. "That's why we're going to teach you, it'll be beneficial, trust me." Riku said. "The PROPER way!" Luxord added who's face was a bit flushed.


	5. Chapter 5

(Author's note: :-D That is all...)

Chapter 5:

"Top you off?" Luxord asked as Roxas was looking at the pool sticks. As he shook his head, the room seemed to swirl after it. Riku noticed him looking around after that moment and smiled. "I think he's good for now Lux, leave it." Luxord shrugged and helped himself as Riku explained how the weight of the sticks matter to what kind of shots one can make in pool. "Now, the first thing you need to know is how to rack 'em." Axel said grabbing a wooden triangle and setting up the balls.

"You shur know 'ow to rack 'em eh Axel?" Luxord said winking, the red haired man merely rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to his nonsensical ramblings, I swear." he said over the Brit's chuckling.

"I haven't." Riku said over the rim of his glass. Roxas laughed as they picked teams, tonight they decided that since it was his first time, they'd play with slops. It was Axel and Riku against Xigbar and Roxas. Luxord graciously declined playing for the night. "Now, the reason why we're staring you off here is because you're going to find yourself in a vast variety of establishments such as this, and you need to act natural." Xigbar said as Riku did first break. "Iss loike playing a part for a pic-ture show. Part actor, part informant...th' two muss be blended into one."Luxord said crossing and uncrossing his fingers. After playing a full round of 8 ball, they heard the front door open.

Luxord peered into the hallway "Lovelies! You're back!" as he walked towards them "For crying out loud, its not even 11 o'clock and he's already ossified?" a strange voice said. "I think it'd be stranger if it were 11 and he wasn't!" laughed the other. Luxord took offense and turned away from them "For your information, this is a special night." he said with as much class as he could muster. "We've got ourselves a new informant!" he said poking one of the men in the chest. "Really? Where's the new pasty at?"

That set Roxas off. Perhaps it was the alcohol he had had, but he stomped right over to the three men in the hall. "I'm _NOBODY'S_ patsy!" he said, bumping his chest into a man with long, dark blond hair. "Woah woah woah! Easy pal!" the man said as Luxord grabbed Roxas by the arm and pulled him back. "Got a temper, have you?" the other man said. Roxas closed his eyes, then opened them again and squinted at his hair which was pink. 'Just how much did I have?' he asked himself.

"Oh how rude of us," he continued "I'm Marluxia, pleasure." he extended his hand to Roxas who took it after another moment of looking at him apprehensively. "And I happen to be the Organization's physician, Vexen. So mind your P's and Q's around me because if you get hurt, I'm the one to take care of you." They glared at each other. "C'mon Vex, be nice to the chap, can't you?" Luxord said, leaning onto Roxas. "Hmph. Is Xemnas in his office?" Vexen said after looking at his watch. "Far as I know..." Luxord muttered. Before they departed for the stairs, Marluxia ruffled Roxas' hair saying "Welcome aboard!"

"Pay no nevermind to them." Luxord steered Roxas back towards the billiard room. The lesson continued on for a bit longer as Xigbar explained a few more aspects of the game as well as how to get people to open up to a stranger. Axel saw however that Roxas was having trouble keeping his eyes open and decided it was time to call it a night. "Think you can remember what we've told you so far?" he asked as Roxas muttered "Uh huh." while he put his stick away. "Throwing in the towel already?" Luxord said, leaning heavily on the table. "Lux, he's just a kid." Axel reminded him.

Xigbar raised an eyebrow at the Brit. "Need help getting to bed?" Luxord instantly straightened up and said "Me? Never!" and walked from the room. "Just be sure to find your OWN room this time!" Xigbar called. "Go on up to bed kid, Riku will show you where it is." Axel said, patting Roxas on the back. He yawned in response, managing to get a 'thanks' in there as he and Riku left the room. "Got a set up for him to do tomorrow?" Axel asked as he was straightening up the room. "Yeah, but his test run is with some of our guys of course. Xaldin and Saix said they'll do something for him down by Grand Central." Xigbar said while looking out of the window. Axel looked surprised "The GC? Are you sure that's a good place for him to start?"

"He's going to be there a lot I imagine, so that's as good of place as any. Xemnas already knows what kind of information the kid has to report on, so he'll double check the info. He's not going to have a real job for at least a month obviously." Xigbar finished as Axel nodded. "I just hope he's up to it. Poor Xion... Is there anything Xemnas can do to get him out?" Axel quietly muttered as they walked through the hallway. "He botched the job pretty bad. I think Xemnas has kept him in there to teach him some sort of lesson. But there's so much red tape to go through. Who knows if he'll come out of it anytime soon."

**Riku and Roxas were making their way down the upstairs hallway, making small talk again. "How long have you worked for Xemnas?" Roxas asked sleepily. "Not too long now, only about 3 years." Roxas nodded. "Where did he find you at?" Riku started to chuckle "I'm somewhat of an accidental member. I used to hang around with normal kids my age, but they just weren't going in the same direction that I felt I was, so I left."

"Do you ever think about them?" Riku stopped in front of what must be Roxas' room. "Every now and then I catch myself thinking about what they could be up to. But these guys are like the family I never had. They give me more here then I could ever ask for, and make me feel like I'm worth something." he smiled. "This is your room, I'm two doors down on the left in case you need anything." Roxas opened the door and peered inside. "Thanks. Night!" Riku walked to his own room. Roxas has a bed, along with a dresser and closet with a small desk underneath the window. Other then that, the room was plain. He figures once everyone starts earning their own money, they decorate their rooms. Just has he laid down to go to bed, he became very aware of his olfactory senses. The smell of his own home was in a deep ancestral sort of way comforting to him. Now he'll have to adjust to this place.

Roxas woke up suddenly to the sound of his own snore. He rolled over, closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. After a variety of different positions and not falling back into that deep sleep, he scratched his head and got up, not even knowing the time of day. As he walked through the hallway, he saw some of the doors were open while Riku's, amongst others, remained closed. Perhaps he could scrounge up some breakfast in the kitchen. He met no one on the stairs as he rubbed his eyes clean with the palm of his hand, while the other slid down the mahogany bannister. Before stepping into the kitchen, he heard a small bell tinkling. Pushing the door open, he saw Vexen at the shaft of a dumb waiter, setting a coffee pot and plate of bagels on a tray. Once he was finished pulling it up, he went back to his coffee and glanced at Roxas. "Want any of this?" Vexen asked sipping from his mug. "Yeah I'll take a cup. Was that for Xemnas?" he asked as he poured himself some, seeing as how Vexen made no motion in getting it for him. "Mm-Hmm." Vexen muttered. Looking around for a clock, Roxas saw that it was nearly a quarter after 8am.

Vexen shook his near by paper open as Roxas added cream and sugar to his coffee. He was unsure what to say to the man after their less than pleasant meeting the night before. As Roxas drank his coffee, Vexen perused the articles. "Sleep well?" he said casually, still reading. "Well enough. You?" Roxas boomeranged back. "I did." Vexen said curtly. "So besides having a quick temper, do you have any other useful skills?" Roxas thought for a moment.

What could he offer to the Organization that no one else could? "I...suppose we'll have to find out." he said, drinking his coffee to avoid saying more. "Well, Xemnas _must_ have some use for you that isn't obvious to the rest of us. Otherwise, you simply wouldn't be here." Vexen said. He circled something from the paper, clipped it out and tucked it into the inside pocket of his blazer. "Just don't do anything rash or stupid please." Vexen got up from the table, put his dishes into the sink and walked out the back door leading outside.

Roxas hasn't even done anything to the man and already he has such a dislike for him. 'Oh well, can't please everyone.' he thought. After washing his mug out, Roxas decided to explore the house a bit more. Beside the dumb waiter shaft was a set of stairs going up, obviously that must lead to Xemnas' wing of the house. Going down the hallway from the previous night, Roxas saw a room across from the billiard room that had a piano in it. Smiling to himself, he walked in and sat down on the bench. A long time ago, he took piano lessons from a woman living in the same apartment building as he and his mother. He didn't get too far with them, but maybe his fingers remembered how to play something. One of the first things she tried to teach him was the song Bill Bailey. Wrong notes started to fill the air as his hands tried to move in the familiar pattern.

"You wouldn't be good at the juice joint playing like that." a voice called from the hallway. "The what?" Roxas asked, still trying to get the song right as Xigbar entered the room. "You know...juice joint!" Roxas stared at him blankly. "A speakeasy?" Xigbar asked slowly. "Oohhh...I gotcha." he dragged his hands along the keys. "Around noon we're all going to grab a bite to eat, and that's when Xemnas usually briefs everyone on what we're doing today."

Roxas stopped fiddling on the keys. "Does that include me?" he asked trying not to sound too scared. Xigbar nodded saying "Mmm-hmmm." That bubbly feeling cropped up in Roxas' stomach again. He hasn't even been trained to do anything yet! How do they expect him to do the job right? Xigbar had left the room talking to Marluxia who had asked him something under his breath. Roxas spent a few more minutes with the piano before deciding he could spend his time elsewhere. There wasn't too much he hadn't already seen on this side of the house, perhaps there was a garden outside.

Walking back though the kitchen, he heard footsteps coming from the small set of stairs that led to the coal chute. Axel dusted himself off and muttered before he noticed Roxas was there. "Morning!" Roxas called as Axel went to the cupboards. "Morning yourself!" he replied pulling down some preserves. "What were you doing down there?" Roxas asked looking down the steps. "Oh, it takes a lot to heat this old place up so I was feeding coal into the furnace. Got to love October mornings." he spread a copious amount on to a slab of bread. "Do me a favor." he took a big bite "Go feed the chickens out back. Their feed is in the shed." he said with one side of his mouth practically stuffed with half the piece of bread.

Roxas thought it was strange for a place like this to have chickens, but he guessed that means they don't have to go too far for fresh eggs. There was a nice stone patio area with a few chairs and benches scattered about. Around the perimeter of the patio were some trees, much like the ones out front that lined the driveway. There was a large hole dug out for a fire pit off to the right in the lawn surrounded by large stones. Roxas spotted the shed and made his way towards it, dead leaves crunching under his feet as he went. After fighting with the door to open, Roxas made it inside and scooped up some feed. Hanging on the walls were various tools, some for gardening, others seemed for butchering.

He trudged over to the small coop and saw the little hens sitting in various wooden crates lined with hay. "Here you go girls!" he said dumping the feed into a trough, they instantly fluttered down to have their meal. Peering into the boxes, he saw a few eggs here and there and put them into the bucket. Closing the door behind him, he walked back towards the house. A gust of wind blew past, making him shiver slightly. Roxas heard a noise other than the surrounding leaves. It was a flopping sort of noise. Looking around, he spotted a fedora hat with a game bird feather sewn into the strap near the fire pit. He picked it up, brushed the ashes off it, and put it into the bucket as well, continuing towards the house.

"Look guys, fresh eggs!" he said entering the house. Luxord was up now, and holding his head in one hand, coffee mug clutched in the other. Nearly everyone was awake and in the kitchen now. "Anyone want some?" he asked, looking for a pan with which to cook them. "Sounds good, I'll take 2 scrambled." Luxord said as Riku raised a hand as well. "Anyone else?" Roxas asked the room at large, but it seemed like only Riku and Luxord haven't eaten yet. "Oh, I found this hat outside! Does it belong to one of you?" Roxas held the hat up for a second before putting it down on the table. Axel, Xigbar and Vexen turned around to look at it. "Ooohh, I remember that chap!" Luxord said, taking the hat. "Where did you find this?" he asked as Roxas buttered a pan. "Out back by the big fire pit." he replied. Axel grimaced, Marluxia frowned while Vexen gave a short laugh and Riku looked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Due to events that will be happening in this story, I'm going to have to change the rating to MA for various reasons. Also, I'm not trying to promote under age drinking or smoking (though most of the members are past that point) but it _is _set in a time when rules and social activities were different. Thanks again for reading!

Chapter 6:

Roxas thought it weird to see such odd reactions form something as simple as a hat. He cracked open a couple eggs and began to scramble them. "Next time you see him, just give it back then." he said simply. Luxord laughed while twirling the hat on his finger. "You are such a RUBE!" Vexen shouted as he left the kitchen. "That's not possible Roxas. He's dead!" Marluxia said putting his hand on Luxord's shoulder. Roxas stopped scrambling for a moment saying "Beg pardon?"

Luxord put the hat back on the table now. "Let's get on the level. This man happened to have threatened the Organization in such a way to where we couldn't ignore it. In the end, we had to take care of him." Axel said grabbing the hat and hitting Luxord with it. "I thought YOU were supposed to get rid of his things!" he yelled at the Brit. "I thought I did! It was dark out, how was I supposed to know his hat blew off?"

"Enough!" Xigbar shouted. Silence rang in the kitchen. "The Boss never enjoys killing anyone, but if such a threat arises, he must deal with it." he stated. Roxas didn't know why he felt so shocked about it. People die all the time. Perhaps he found it hard to imagine any one of these guys murdering someone else. He continued making the scrambled eggs, concentrating on not burning them and decided not to push the subject further.

"Its a part of the business." Axel said simply "No good will come from you worrying about it, so just don't." Roxas handed Riku and Luxord their eggs and sat down. Everyone else made small talk as Riku said "Good eggs!" to Roxas as he looked out the kitchen window. After finishing and putting their dishes in the sink, the men dispersed slowly. Roxas decided to clean the dishes to give him something to focus on. 'You have to realize, these men have to do what they need to in order to protect themselves.' he thought to himself as he washed. He then walked up stairs and put on proper clothes for the day, a sweater Mrs. Vincent made him and his olive knickers. With a slight pang in his stomach, he realized that he forgot to grab the only photo he had of himself and his mother. Next time he was home, he will definitely ask his mother for it.

Roxas wandered back towards the parlor room and looked at the bookshelf. He wasn't a huge fan of Shakespeare, simply because he felt that's all his literary class ever chose to study. Instead, he picked up an essay collection by Charles Dickens. It was a bit beyond his level of reading, but a worth while challenge. His brows knit at a few phrases, but it should be easier to understand than 16th century Old English. Roxas didn't recognize many of the other authors on the shelves.

**Xemnas was making phone calls left and right all morning as he puffed away on his cigarette. He called Lexaeus to check up on the base of the docks, "Everything down here is all right Boss. We flew right under the radar of the G-Men. They don't know nothing from nothing." he reported. "Good, good. Let's keep it that way. Everyone pulling their own weight over there?" Xemnas asked as he rubbed the butt of his cigarette into the ash tray. "No one's giving us any trouble. They're listening to orders and not asking questions. As far as they're concerned, I run this place. They don't even know your name."

"Right as rain!" Xemnas said smiling, he hung up the phone and checked his watch. It was now 11:30am. Xemnas took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. He tucked in his shirt and ran his hand over his hair as he stood before his office door. Inside his breast pocket he kept his briefing notes as well as the test information. Locking his office behind him, Xemnas went down his private stairs and entered the kitchen. Since it had become vacant, Vexen decided it was safe for him to read his paper once more. "Thanks for breakfast this morning, it really cleared my head." Xemnas sighed.

"Here's something you might find interesting." Vexen said, handing him the article of the paper he clipped. Xemnas unfolded it, read rapidly, and began to laugh. "They can't be serious!" he handed the clipping back to Vexen who took it slowly. "Apparently, they're starting to take themselves very seriously." he replied. "What a load of malarky. They can't pull themselves together at all to make a unit that functions as well as we do." Xemnas said taking a seat. "What do you think of that new kid?" he asked Vexen who shuddered at the question. "I had to leave the room this morning due to his stupidity." Xemnas shrugged. "Oh come on, he's _brand _new to this whole thing. What did he do?"

"He finds a hat outside of someone we bumped off right? And he gets the heebie-jeebies over it. This kid is a palooka. I mean, he's going to come across it all the time with us, and I don't want anyone, not even Axel, to have to baby him over it." Vexen said slamming his paper down on the table. Xemnas chuckled "He'll learn, give it time." Xigbar entered the kitchen and began slicing bread up for sandwiches. Everyone began to congregate to the kitchen, Roxas slid the ribbon of his book to the page he left off on and walked there as well. They all greeted Xemnas who said "Okay men, its time for today's meeting. Would anyone like to open up with some news?" Xigbar has set up various plates of cold cuts and cheese on the counter saying "No." as Marluxia shook his head.

"I'll start then," Vexen said looking at those who were present. "The G-Men are growing in size and starting to track people who they deem suspicious. Now, so far we've done well not to attract attention to ourselves and I'd like to keep it that way. Xemnas doesn't seem too worried about it," he shot a look at the man who shrugged "But we can't become sloppy. So watch it." Everyone nodded after his tangent. Xemnas turned towards Axel "How are things going at the club?"

"They're holding up well, but we'll have to drive over soon, preferably before a month passes. We've got to pick up a few things like hooch for the house, the cigars to transfer over to Philly, and the rent is due over there. Plus Larxene says she misses us." All of the men laughed as Xemnas smiled. "Okay everyone, if that's it for now, let's all eat and once everyone is finished I'll go over today's objectives." he said as they began to build their own sandwiches.

Roxas took a few bites of his sandwich as Riku handed him a glass of lemonade. "You'll do fine." he said while Roxas took another bite. He's got to pull it together and show them what he's made of, no matter what the job is. "Don't you leave your plate on the counter! Put it in the sink!" brought Roxas out of his revery. "If mother hen is done squawking," Xemnas gave Xigbar a smarmy glance "We can begin." Everyone sat down and stopped chattering.

"Axel, Luxord? You two will be going to the base at the docks, take inventory there and do a progress report on everyone. I don't want anyone on my payroll that's slacking. Xigbar and Vexen, go to the racetrack. I saw our stats in the paper and we're doing well enough. Check on the horse and pay our jockey. Just stay out of the way of that blabber mouth track owner, the last thing I need is to spend 2 hours on the phone with him talking about horse poop. Now Roxas, on to you. Do you know how to get to Grand Central?"

Roxas' brain froze for a moment. "Uh, yes Sir." he blurted out. "Okay, here's what I need you to do: There's going to be a couple of fellows I need you to tail and get dirt from. One of them has blue hair and a funny looking scar on his fore head. He'll be meeting up with a big tall man that has long black hair. I need to know 2 things from them: Who they're meeting up with next, and where. Those are vital. Anything else they say that's valuable would be helpful to me as well. Got that?"

"I believe so." his palms got a bit clammy. Xemnas proceeded to tell him what time about to be at the station and how to remain inconspicuous. "Don't you think he needs more training before sending him on that sort of job? Why not try him out on some distraction work next time we're doing a heist?" Vexen said cooly. "I could, but how hard is it to be an eavesdropper? Roxas can pull it off, can't you?" Roxas nodded, leaning against the counter. "Good, now I want no one back here later than 11pm simply for the fact that it should be adequate time for all of you to return." Xemnas said writing something down in a small notebook.

"But what if we want to go out afterward?" Marluxia said while pushing Luxord's shoulder. Xemnas inhaled deeply. "I have to have all of your reports in tonight and its the kind of information that cannot be relayed over the telephone. Besides, you heard Axel, we're visiting the club soon so that will be your time to cut loose." Marluxia shrugged. "And further more, you have plenty of things around the house here to do, everything you need-"

"Not everything." Luxord said simply. "Oh for God's sake. Not again." Xemnas said. "Women for instance. We're not your charges or young wards Mate, we're grown men. You can't keep our noses to the bloody grindstone all the time. Something you need to understand is that-"

"Something you need to understand _Sir _is we need to lay low for the sake of the Organization and our own lives. So stop being so goddam selfish about it and grow up. End of discussion." the two men stared each other down. "You all have your duties." Xemnas looked around the room before he left. "Pompous twat." Luxord said under his breath as he grabbed cigarettes from his inside pocket and walked outside with Axel following. "Do they always fight like that?" Roxas asked Marluxia and Riku.

"Not always. Luxord is usually irritable when he's hungover. Ugh, its so petty sometimes." Marluxia explained. "But Xemnas has a point. And I can tell the G-Men thing really did get to him." Riku said. "Normally he ignores Lux when he starts whining about those sorts of things." Roxas thought for a moment. "Well, if Xemnas is edgy about something, should we be too?"

"That man feels the need to have a plan for every single thing. Once he has a plan in place, he'll be just fine." Marluxia said leaving the kitchen as well. Roxas decided to go back to his reading. Someone much better at the piano than himself had started to play a jaunty tune that filled the whole house. Marluxia had the afternoon off since he wasn't assigned to do anything as well as Riku. It must be hard to stay cooped up in one house for so long nearly every day. Xemnas wasn't that cruel though, the pair decided to spend their time in Central Park.

While lost in an essay, Luxord threw a pillow at him. "Shouldn't you be on your way sonny?" he asked casually. "Oh! Dammit! Am I allowed to have a driver take me?" Roxas threw the book behind him as Luxord laughed "They work for you too, we've got a few on staff. I'll have one meet you in the port." Roxas pulled a hat over his hair and ran out to the garage. "Where to?" the cabbie asked getting into the car. "I need to get to Grand Central!" Roxas pleaded. "Am I to wait for you?"

"N-No, I can make it back on my own." He checked his pockets for the small notepad and penny pencil he found in his desk. In no time flat, they were at the station. "Here you go Mack." Roxas climbed out of the car and walked up the stairs. 'Where did Xemnas say they'd be at?' he thought to himself, glancing around the ticket hub. This area was clearly the spot to find anyone, so Roxas sat on a bench and doodled in the notebook. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a head of blue hair. Flipping to book shut, he started to follow them. "..No idea what he was doing! The poor girl got scared and slapped him round the face and went backstage!" the blue haired man continued while his companion guffawed. "Serves him right. Let's go outside eh?"

The two men walked outside towards the street with Roxas trying his best to keep up through the throng of people. Finding a spot to sit by a fountain, the men sat down, looking around. "Think anyone will hear?" The black haired man asked. "No, everyone's got their own coming and goings to pay attention to. So, what's the deal?" Roxas went around to the steps and sat there, pulling out the notebook once more. "Seems we've got to stop over at the Old Green." the black haired man mumbled. "We've got an issue with the Coats and they're none too happy with the clams they got from the last deal."

"I keep telling the Big Six NOT to mess around with them! So what's he going to do about it?" the blue haired man inquired. "The way I sees it, we've got to frame the guy north of the Border OR bump most of his men off and hopes he gets the picture." The blue haired man's brow furrowed after his question was answered. "He likes to keep his hands clean. I'm sure they'll go over a new deal and...psst." His voice became inaudible. Roxas was doing his best to write down what he has heard. 'Clams? Big Six? Old Green? What was this?' he thought. "Hey kid!" They strode over to him. "Whatcha got in that book there?" Roxas' eyes got huge as he stared down at the notebook. He licked his thumb and stuck the information paper to the one in front of it, praying it'd hold. "What's it to ya?" he replied, trying to sound angry.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Thank you to all who read and leave comments! ^_^ Just so you know, this is going to be a longer story then anticipated, and I will be making the rating change soon.

Chapter 7:

"If yous got nothing to hide Flatfoot, give us that book of yours." The black haired man said as he held his hand out. "A guy can't sit outside and draw anymore? Is that it?" Roxas said reluctantly handing the man his book before he did bodily harm to him. The blue haired man snatched it and flipped through the pages. "Heh, looks like we've got a real Picasso on our hands." he eyed the book more closely. "What happened here?" he asked, pointing at a poorly ripped page. "I spilled coffee on that page and didn't want it to mess anything up." Roxas hoped they'd buy it. "Mmm-hmm." the blue haired man flung his book back to him. "Better plug up that hole in your lip next time then. Here's a nickel, go catch a flick at the cinema house." The black haired man grabbed Roxas' hand and thrust the coin into it. "Run along now!" Roxas raised an eyebrow. "What do you think, I'm 10 years old?" The men laughed heartily.

"Maybe if you give it toa dame on the street she'll cash your check!" Roxas looked even more confused. "You know, kiss ya! Now hit the bricks!" The men turned away from him and continued talking. As they got out of Roxas' range, the blue haired man looked over his shoulder "Think he understood anything we said?" Saix asked. "Nah, he's still got way more training to do. He's quick on his feet though." Xaldin said rubbing his neck. "I'm sure the boss will find some use for him." Saix replied as they spoke over the city noise. Roxas stared at the nickel in his hand, wondering just what to do.

'I suppose I got all the informmation I needed. Maybe Xemnas can decipher something from this mess.' He pulled the torn page from his pocket and looked it over. Shaking his head, he returned it to said pocket and started walking. Roxas should have taken the driver up on his offer to be driven home because the house wasn't exactly close to any trolley stop. He'd have to take it as far as it'd go and walk the rest of the way. Feeling quite childish, he meandered through the streets, wishing he could do the whole operation again. How did they catch on to him so quickly? What did he do wrong? Too bad he didn't know the telephone extension to the house so he could ask if there was anything else for him to do. It all seemed to have happened too fast.

Roxas was looking up and down the avenue and spotted a candy store. It was quite empty except for an old woman buying candy for her granddaughter's birthday. Once her order was finished, the man turned to Roxas. "What's your fancy?" Roxas glanced around. "I'll take an orange soda." he said. "Coming right up!" Roxas took a seat by the window and people watched. Kids were chasing a stray cat down the street, trying to tie bags to its feet before it jumped on some crates, hissing at them. A smart dressed man and woman came out of the jewelry store. The lady wrapped her arms around the man's neck and pecked his cheek. Playfully, he tucked the small box inside his coat as she pawed his pockets. She then took his hat and strode away from him smiling. He crept up behind her and took it back as they continued down the avenue.

"Here young man. That will be $.03." Roxas handed the soda jerk his nickel. A vagrant was asking people for spare change before an officer told him to clear out. "Thanks." Roxas muttered out of the corner of his mouth. A horse wasn't being compliant with its cabbie who was trying to fix its harness after he delivered fresh dairy to a bakery. A few minutes pass and the horse calmed down enough for them to ride away. The store bell tinkled as a new customer entered the shop. "One of _those _chocolate bars please!" a girl's voice said once she reached the counter.

Roxas looked out of the corner of his eye. She had light blonde hair that went just past her shoulder blades. "Here you are my lady! That will be $.07." she reached into a small purse and pulled out a dime. "That's the best chocolate around you know." the clerk said as the till opened. "They have a huge factory in Pennsylvania." the girl smiled "I'd love to see it someday!" she replied, offering the clerk a piece. "Oh no Miss, I can't accept that. If I took every piece of candy offered to me, I'd never see my feet again." she giggled and turned around to see Roxas. He quickly looked out the window again, slurping noisily on his soda.

She walked over to the table next to him and sat down. "I've never seen you around here! Are you new?" she asked Roxas whose ears started to feel very warm. "No, I just grew up in a different borough." he pulled his hat over his eyes. "Why are you hiding your face?" she leaned around, trying to look in his eyes. He kept turning his body this way and that to avoid her. "Ooohh...are you ugly or something? Have a nasty scar on you face?" she taunted.

"I'm not ugly!" he said pulling his hat off. She stared into his face for a moment as he looked at her for a full second, then looked down at the table. Here eyes were so blue he couldn't stand it, it was like staring into the sun. "Want some?" she held out a piece of chocolate. He gave a short laugh "First you call me ugly, then you offer me candy?" she put it down on the table. He picked it up and took a bite. She broke off a piece for herself and ate it. "You know, they say chocolate is an aphrodisiac!" Very rapidly, she got up, kissed his forehead and ran out giggling. Putting his hand on the spot here her lips touched, he watched her dance down the avenue.

"What a strange girl." the clerk said, taking Roxas' empty glass. "You're telling me!" he said slightly shocked. "Thank you." he said leaving the shop. "Come again!" the clerk called. With his hands in his pockets, Roxas continued down the avenue. He looked across the street and saw a sundial in a park. Checking it, he saw that it was now close to 5:30pm and that daylight was waning. Supposing he should be on his way back to the house, he needed to figure out where the trolley he needs to take is. Spotting a sign, he ran across to it and read. The trolley he needed was two blocks over. Businessmen and bankers alike were now flooding the sidewalk and streets now, eager to get home. Roxas smiled to himself because he knew he'd never have to live that sort of life. Suddenly, a hand fell upon his shoulder.

He turned around to see Mr. Vincent smiling at him. "Heard about your new...position." he commented. "How are you Mr. Vincent? What are you doing here?" he shook the man's hand, but Mr. Vincent pulled him into a hug. "I'm fine, the wife is well. I had to pay the bank some money they loaned me. Have you eaten dinner yet?" Roxas shrugged. "No. I'd like to join you for dinner Mr. Vincent, but I can't tonight." Mr, Vincent frowned slightly. "That's a shame. So today was your first big day?" he asked conversationally. 'Was he really okay with me joining a mob?' Roxas asked himself. "Uh yeah, I'm holding up pretty good. Mr. Vincent? Do you know people in this neighborhood?"

"Not by name, no. Why? What do you need?" Roxas' face flushed slightly. "A strange girl approached me in that candy store back there. She...kissed my forehead." Mr. Vincent smiled. "I'm sure you'll see her again. And no, I won't tell your mom. If she were to know, I'd never hear the end of it between my wife and her." he winked. They continued making their way down the avenue. "Going uptown or down?" Mr. Vincent asked as they neared the stop. "Uptown, got to get back to base." Roxas said, realizing how strange it sounded. Mr. Vincent chuckled. "Got to do what you can right? Listen, don't forget to stop in and see your mother and I from time to time. Take care!" He shook Roxas' shoulders and trotted off across the street to catch the downtown trolley. Roxas raised a hand in farewell.

As the trolley jumbled along the street, he wished he would have paid more attention to which street the manor was actually on. He started to panic more now. Maybe he'll run into a neightbor, or a postman. 'Fat chance.' he thought. If anything he could always go back to his mother's flat for the night, but Xemnas wanted them all back by 11pm. Before he knew it, the stop he needed came up. Taking his time getting off, he glanced up and down the street. This was a nicer part of the city, perhaps someone knew of the house.

A man was putting boxes out on the curb in front of his house. "Excuse me sir!" Roxas called. The man looked around for the source of the voice, squinting as he saw Roxas. "Yes? What can I do for you?" Roxas jogged over to him. "Do you know of a big old Victorian home around here? Green shutters and a red front door?" he asked. "I do..." the man said suspiciously "Do you have business at that house?" Roxas smiled at him. "Yes, I know the owner quite well." he tried to sound important. The man still didn't trust him. "Will you excuse me for a moment?" he asked. "Uh, sure, I'll wait here then." Roxas said as the man nodded and walked back to his home. "Who's that young man out there Dear?" his wife asked, not looking up from her needlepoint. "I don't know, but I'm calling Xavier. That kid is fishy." she put her needlepoint down in her lap. "What are you calling him for?"

"That boy claimed to know him, and wondered where the house was." he said, quickly flipping through a book and dialing their rotary phone. A moment later, another voice came on to the line "Hello?" the man looked out the window once more. "Evening Xavier." he said, still looking at Roxas. "Ah Ted! What can I do for you?" Xemnas asked politely. "Some young kid just jumped off a trolley and asked me about you house. Are you expecting anyone?" he asked sternly. "Oh for goodness sakes Ted." his wife called, going back to her needlepoint.

Xemnas laughed "Is he wearing a gray sweater? And has blonde hair under a cap?" Ted peered more closely, his nose nearly on the glass. "Yes." Still laughing, Xemnas said "Send him to the house. Poor kid got lost, he's my new employee." Ted sighed. "Okay, I'll tell him this time, but next time he's on his own."

"Thanks Ted. How's the wife?" Xemnas continued. "Oh, she's fine. We'll be visiting her parents in Connecticut soon." he replied. "Good to hear. Take care of yourselves now!" Xemnas said smiling, still amused by the whole situation. "Thanks, you too. Good night." Ted hung up and walked to the door. "Meddling at its finest." his wife said under her breath.

Once outside, Ted explained the way to the house. "Its about a half hour's walk." he said as Roxas thanked him and went on his way. Breathing a sigh of relief, his heart loosened up and he could enjoy the rest of his evening. 'What a first day of work. How could it get any worse?' Roxas thought as he walked up to the familiar gate. He pushed the buzzer and someone ran up to open toe gate, it was the same driver he had. "Ah, found your way back did you?" he said as Roxas quickly walked through. The man closed the gate without another word.

Roxas hoped that the guys wouldn't make fun of him too bad for his blunder. He walked into the house and went for the kitchen. "Out of all my members, you were the first one to get lost." Xemnas called from the stairs. Roxas gave the 'I don't know' shrug and saw Riku boiling green beans. "I'm making herb roasted chicken. It'll be ready in 40 minutes." he said as Roxas sat down. Xemnas soon came in. "How was it Sport?" he asked, sitting next to him. "I hope you can understand it better than me." Roxas said handing him the folded piece of paper. "Didn't you have a notebook?" Xemnas asked as he read. "Yeah, but the guys asked to see it, so I tore it out."

"Ah so they caught you eh? Did they hurt you?" Xemnas smiled at the information. "No, they gave me a nickel for some reason." Roxas said. "You did good kid, I know exactly where they're going to be. I'll have to have someone watch though because you didn't catch the time. And please, until you know the area, use our drivers." Roxas felt a pang of embarrassment. "I didn't want to seem selfish for taking the driver all to myself." he explained to Xemnas who sighed. "But that's why they're there. The other men are self sufficient in both money and smarts to get themselves home without one."

"So you think I'm dumb?" Roxas flared angrily. "Not dumb, just inexperienced. But like I said, you will learn." Roxas opened his mouth but Xemnas spoke over him "No apologies needed, just learn lessons from mistakes." Roxas sat in silence considering those words. "You did what I asked you to though, which was good. With as much experience as the other members have, even they don't complete their missions properly. Isn't that right Riku?" Riku smirked "Thanks for rubbing it in."

"So anything else happen on your little venture?" Xemnas asked as he went to the stove to check on dinner. "A weird girl kissed me in the soda shop." Roxas replied, scratching his arm. Both Xemnas and Riku started to chortle. "What made her so strange?" Xemnas asked sitting back down. "She kpet offering everyone chocolate, calls me ugly, kisses me, the takes off down the street! She didn't even tell me her name!" Riku turned around saying "Aaww, puppy love."

"I don't like her!" Roxas said quickly. "Well it sounds like she liked you, especially taking note of your debonaire looks!" Riku teased. "That idea is all wet." Roxas said, folding his arms, Xemnas stuck his tongue out at Riku. "Well, start pulling out plates and cutlery, that'll take your mind off it." Roxas did as he was told. "By the way, how many aliases do you have?" he asked Xemnas who pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Several." he said shortly. "Do we all have to have them?" Roxas asked tentatively. "They're a useful tool if you know how to use them properly." Xemnas replied as they all sat down for dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Things have been crazy, I finally got accepted to the school I've been dying to go to, and now that its out of the way, back to this! Rating has been changed, basically because of this chapter, and ones to follow! Thanks again for reading! :-D

Chapter 8:

"I'm surprised no one's come back yet!" Roxas said as Riku cut up the chicken. "They like to milk their time for all its worth." Xemnas said taking some green beans. "Where did Marluxia go?" Riku asked. "Probably out to Central Park or something. Maybe the art museum, who knows. He's always had an inkling for those things." Xemnas said taking a bite. They continued to eat and after a while, they heard the front door open. "Smells good! Is there enough for us?" It was Vexen and Xigbar. "Should be! How'd things go down at the tracks?" Xemnas called.

"Well enough. Vet said we should stud Old Glory out. He's in his prime." Xigbar said as they walked into the kitchen. Xemnas and Vexen snorted together with laughter as Xigbar got a plate. "What a jerk, if we do that then most of his racing spirit will be sucked out. Too bad we can't replace that Vet." Xemnas said eating some more. "I don't think he's all that qualified."

"Yeah but Wilbur keeps him there because he's cheap." Vexen replied before biting into a drumstick. "Next time you can go to the tracks." Xemnas said pointing his fork at Roxas. "Huh? Why me?" he asked. "Because its one of the easier jobs to do. Plus you've never seen a horse race before have you?" Roxas shook his head. "It'll be a good time for you then. These bums are bored with it." Xemnas said smiling. "And how." Xigbar said. It was pushing on 8 o'clock now, Xemnas turned on the radio in the parlor room as Roxas drew some more. Vexen was finishing up his report at a typewriter on the writing desk. The clacking of his keys covered up the ticking of the grandfather clock in the main hall.

Voices came on the other side of the front door as they heard someone jiggle the key in the lock. Luxord swung the door open for Axel since he was carrying a large crate. "Go make room in the freezer." he said to Luxord as he kicked the door shut behind him. "What have you got there?" Vexen asked, still typing. "Some fresh lobster, perch, cod and octopus." Axel said turning his face away from the box he was holding. "How in the world did you manage to get octopus?" Xigbar asked as he came down the stairs. "It was imported from further north. It wasn't a huge seller so I grabbed it." Axel said as Xigbar peered in the box. "How many?"

"3 average sized ones. We can do calamari, breaded and steamed." Luxord said as he pulled out some frozen venison. "I can cook this up tomorrow." he said looking at the frozen slab. A thawing bucket sat next to the freezer, he gave it a quick rinse and threw the meat inside. "I've never eaten anything like this before!" Roxas said, joining them. "You're in for some treats then!" Axel said, putting the live lobsters on the slop counter. "Hey kid, c'mere." he called to Roxas. "Take this ice pick, and put it on the lobster's head." Roxas gave him a look, but did so. All of the sudden, Axel smacked a hammer onto the handle of the ice pick, causing the lobster to thrash around for a minute before it died. "What the flying Hell?" Roxas shouted as it happened. "Well you can't put live lobster in the freezer now can you?"Axel said, taking the lobster and putting it into the freezer.

"You want to hit the next one?" he asked, offering him the hammer. Roxas stared at the other ones for a moment. "After a rough day, its a great stress relief." he hip bumped Roxas out of the way, gave him the hammer and held the ice pick. "Give it a good whack!" he encouraged. Roxas raised the hammer and prayed that he didn't hit Axel with it by mistake. With a crack, the ice pick plunged into the lobster's exoskeleton. "Oooh, this one was squishy!" Axel said as salt water leaked out of the wound, all over the counter. Roxas coughed for a second. "I'm not stressed anymore." he said holding the tool aloft. "You can do the rest." he said, now handing the hammer to Luxord. "If you say so." he gave a short grunt as he hit it. Juice flew onto his clothes as he picked it up and shook the rest of the water out of it. "Great, as if I didn't smell enough like fish as it is." Luxord said, placing it on top of its dead brethren. "I assume your task went well?" he said, now wiping the counter down and placing the rest of the lobsters in the freezer. "I got what Xemnas wanted. Things at the docks okay?" Roxas asked. "Our man over there is doing his part, but we've got to knick a few people. I've got to call the ice man in the morning." he finished, mumbling as he checked the freezer.

**As the weeks passed, Roxas began to hone in on his informant skills and even started to pick up on their lingo more. Xigbar took him along to the tracks, and Roxas was able to scout out information that a couple of bookies were trying to chisel Xemnas out of money that their horse earned. Since he did such a good job, Xemnas had paid him for that. When he wrote a letter to his mother, Roxas gave her some of the money he earned. At long last, Axel's favorite day finally came, as it was time to head over to their privately owned club.

"So you run a speakeasy?" Roxas asked as Axel was getting ready. "Of course we do! Listen, this whole prohibition thing is going to fall flat. People drink, its a part of nature. But when the government refuses to make money off such an east revenue, its guys like us who profit from that. Someday they'll learn." he was fixing up his hair. Everyone was dressed to the Nines tonight and with the money he's been earning, Roxas was even able to afford a nice set of duds. "How do you guys get away with it?" Roxas asked, sitting on the bed. "Officially, its down as a dinner theater. Certain performances go on, we offer patrons food, so technically its true." Axel spritzed cologne on. "Are we going to see something tonight?" Roxas asked, slightly bouncing on the bed. "Psht! What kind of question is that?"

Once everyone was ready to go, Xemnas had all 3 cars pull around. He was looking rather distinguished in a deep purple suit with a mustard colored vest. "Ride with whom you choose, but for God's sake don't forget who you rode with. No car is to leave without anyone behind at the club. I mean it." he cast a stern glance at Axel in particular. "Yes fairy godmother!" Axel moaned. "And keep an eye on this young one." Xemnas put a hand on Roxas' shoulder, winking at him. "And, we're off!" He said to whoops and cheers of the other men. Axel, Luxord, Roxas and Riku got in a car together. "Man oh man, tonight is going to be fun!" Riku said, rubbing his hands together. "Stick with us kid to have the best time!" Axel said, elbowing Roxas. The neon glow of the club reflected off the car windows before they knew it.

Climbing out of the car, the group strolled through the front doors. A young lady was running the coat check booth. "Can I take your coats Sirs? It's $.05 cents for the night and-oh!" she just noticed Roxas. "Say, is he old enough to be in here?" she eyed him. "Are you?" Luxord asked, smiling at her. She gave a shrill giggle as he kissed her hand. "You break my heart! Did you already forget who we are?" he asked her as they took off their jackets. "I'm sorry Sirs." she grabbed their coats and began hanging them. "He's with us, and since we own the place, we don't pay. Got it Love?" Luxord blew her a kiss as they proceeded to the performance hall. "Perfect! We didn't miss a thing." Axel said leading them to a table very close to the stage.

"Am I old enough to be in here?" Roxas asked, his eyes following a girl with a tray of various cigarettes, wearing high heels and a head band with feathers in a short, gold cocktail dress. "You're old enough to use your peepers aren't you?" Riku asked as Luxord ordered them drinks. "Well, yeah but..." Riku leaned across the table at him "Just sit there and enjoy the show!" From across the room, he saw Xemnas sitting at a table with the two men he had Roxas spy on on his very first mission. With knitted eyebrows, Roxas got up from his table and went to them across the dance floor, underneath a ceiling covered in mirrors.

"Gentlemen! I don't believe you've formally met one another! Roxas, this is Saix and Xaldin!" Xemnas said, smiling broadly. Saix held his hand out for Roxas to shake, but as he went to do so, Saix pulled his hand back and used it to smooth his hair. Roxas rolled his eyes at the man. Xaldin once again ruffled Roxas' hair "Are you surprised?" he asked him as Roxas tried to fix his hair. "I don't know what's what anymore! Is there anyone else here you'd like to introduce me to?" Roxas asked as Xemnas started to laugh. "Later on, better get back to your table or you'll miss it!" Xemnas said pushing Roxas in the small of his back. The lights started to dim as the band ruffled through their sheet music.

"Bottoms up kid!" Axel said, handing Roxas a shot before taking his own. He threw it into the back of his throat, coughing slightly after he swallowed. Wolf whistles filled the air as the conductor tapped his podium. The French Can Can started to play as a line of girls danced their way across the stage. In time to the music, they lifted their leg high up in the air. Roxas had to do a double take. When they did it again, he elbowed Axel. "Those girls!" his jaw dropped as he realized what he was staring at. "Yeah, what about them?" Axel asked, not taking his eyes off the stage. "They're not wearing any...bloomers!" Roxas' eyes were now staring at the clear example of female anatomy right in front of his face. The other men didn't say anything else to him as the women continued.

A thick rope dangled from the ceiling as a pale, blonde haired lady came sliding down it, swinging on it topless. Roxas' eyes were transfixed on that woman who gracefully got off, picking up two feather fans from the floor and playfully showing herself and then hiding. The women continued their dancing in perfect time to the music behind her, alternating showing their bare butts to their labia, flashing everyone in the room. The blonde haired woman then went back to the rope, doing acrobatics, leaving the fans behind on the floor. For the big finale, she hung upside down, swinging on the rope, boobs shown in full glory. At the end of the last chord, the curtain came down. The crowd clapped and cheered for a few minutes. Without realizing it, more shots had been placed on the table, as Luxord and Axel cheered while Riku banged the table with his fist. "Was that your first time seeing that side of a woman?" Axel asked taking his shot. "It...it was!" Roxas said, still shell shocked by what he just witnessed. "Like any of those dames?" Luxord asked leaning over. "Yeah." Roxas said, raising the shot to his lips. "You can dance with any one of them!" Luxord said, tipping back in his chair. "Just leave the blonde one for Axel, that's his girl!" Riku said, winking at Axel. Roxas' mouth fell open. "I...I didn't mean...she was dancing!" Roxas stammered as Axel laughed. "Its okay kid, she shows herself to everyone here! I don't care that you saw, just don't touch." he said with a smirk. "Got it." Roxas said, turning around to look for Xemnas, he started to get up.

"Hold it there Small Fry," Axel said, grabbing Roxas by the belt loop. "Where do you think you're off to?" Roxas stopped mid step and turned around to face Axel. "I was going to give Xemnas what for! I mean, he can't go around and-" Axel sighed. "Easy, easy, easy! I have a better idea. Drink this, forget all about it, and go find a dame to dance with." Axel practically threw Roxas into a chair. "But he-" Roxas began, but Axel cut across him "I know what he did, he pulls that sort of thing all the time. Tonight is a night for fun, not work, not grudges, just fun! Got it memorized?" he tapped the side of his head. Roxas threw a dirty glance across the room, but complied. A young woman came on the stage and announced that the next show would be in an hour. "I wonder what they're going to follow that up with?" Luxord said, pinching the butt of the cigarette girl as she passed.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Heyyy...remember when I said I got into the school I've always wanted to, well now I'm finished and I can continue on with this fan fic. I'm so sorry for not updating it any sooner, and thanks for reading!

Chapter 9:

Roxas huffed in frustration as he stared off into space, trying to let go of his anger. "I don't know any dances." he concluded, tossing his shot back and pulling an agonized face. "That's got nothing to do with nothing!" Luxord said carelessly. "You can do what you please! Listen, when we're not on a job, just do whatever you want, stop having us tell you what to do all the bleeding time!" he continued, this time getting up from the table to shout at someone. "Never mind that chump. What would you like to do now?" Riku asked as Axel's attention went clear across the room. "This place got a dart board?" Roxas asked looking around. "Sure, follow me this way...maybe I can find a picture of Xemnas to put over the board!" Riku elbowed Roxas as they sauntered off towards a hallway. "We can play as long as we like, the next act is some jane that's going to sing. Larxene needs a break to see Axel..." Riku winked at Roxas. "Still shell shocked eh?"

Roxas shrugged "First some girl kisses me who I don't even know, and next thing I see is a woman's ladyhood. Bit of a stretch for me!" he replied as they pushed past some other men. "Its not that busy in here is it?" he asked as a man handed each of them 3 darts from behind the counter. "No, not tonight. The boss thinks that weekdays are best for us to go out. Less chance of attracting attention." Riku threw a dart. "Lets play some cricket." Roxas suggested. "Does this double 17 I got count then?" Riku smiled at Roxas. "Eeehh...nope!"

The boys were enjoying themselves and after a few rounds into it started to talk about future endeavors that the Organization has been planning. Just as Roxas was getting ready to throw a dart, Riku forced his arm down and held a finger to his lips. A soft buzzing noise could be heard and a red light blinked on and off. Roxas knitted his brows looking around, everyone has frozen in the room."Thank God there's not more of us in here tonight!" Riku whispered as he and Roxas crept towards the door. Pushing it open as much as he would dare, Riku looked out of the crack. A deep voice could be heard that he didn't recognize.

"Who is the owner of this...establishment?" A burly looking man flanked by two others were strolling about the main room, puffing on a cigar. "That'd be me my good fellow, what can I do for you?" Xemnas said with a jaunty grin. The man walked over towards Xemnas as the woman on stage quickly ran off it. "Where's she off to in such a hurry?" he asked pointing his pinky where she stood seconds ago. "Poor thing, she's got stage fright." Xemnas said shrugging. Axel stood up and started to walk towards the pair of them, but Xemnas stuck his hand out by his side, Axel stopped. "I can believe it...must be scary taking your dress off in front of a bunch of dodgy customers." he flicked ashes in the air. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, we're nothing more than a dinner theatre!" Xemnas' gaze didn't waver from the man's.

"Is that so? Well that being the case, I can ask any of the performers here to say a few lines from a play I request?" he asked, now peering around. "To be honest, you know how actors are, once they learn a new play, pieces of old ones get pushed out of the way you know?" he replied nonchalantly. "Hmm, then why would a dinner theatre have 2 sets of doors as an entrance with a guard standing by them?" Xemnas 'tsk-ed' at the question "Of course the first set is where you pay the entrance fee and the second set is to take your coat..." The man squinted his eyes at Xemnas, casually walking about the floor.

The man walked over to a table and checked underneath it. He stomped his foot on the tiled floor, checking to hear if it was hollow. "Did you lose something?" Xemnas asked walking over to him. "No, but you're about to." he walked over to the bar like area. "Got a variety of juices there, sparkling water, sodas, are you thirsty?" Xemnas asked not flinching. "Quit it with the cute stuff Bub...I know who you are and what this place is. You may think that your tricky machinery and what not hides all the hooch and that your stage performers are nothing more than decorated harletts that have never even picked up a book in their lives but let me tell you: You can't hide a truck bringing in goods from Canada. You can't hide your customers staggering out of here. And you can't hide forever like a little rat."

Xemnas raised his eyebrows. The man continued "Now I think this is more than a fair warning to you. And if you're treating this like a game, well then its your move or fold." he blew cigar smoke in Xemnas' face, then used his jacket to rub out his stogie. As he walked away he pulled out a metal case to put the cigar back, kicked the door open and walked out. Xemnas stood there a moment, almost flabbergasted. "Christ boss, are you okay?" Axel said finally able to stand next to him. Xemnas clenched his jaw "Go gather Luxord, Riku, Roxas and more importantly, Marluxia. Tell Larxene to throw on a robe and have everyone meet me in my office. Get on with it!" he shouted to the room at large. The band started to play their intended tune for the singer that was going on stage but replaced the vocals with a violin. Some chatter amongst the patrons broke out.

"Oh shit." Riku said grabbing Roxas by the arm and pulling him down the hallway towards a handsome set of doors. Once inside, Xemnas looked at them, took off his suit coat and threw it on the floor. After pacing for a moment, he sat down. "The Hell happened?" Luxord asked, plopping down into a chair, drink in hand. "Will you put that down for a fucking second?" Xemnas shouted at Luxord who gave a bored yet surprised look at him. Axel then found the rest of the members and walked in with them. "Marluxia...I believe I placed you in charge of finding out more about the G-Men did I not?"

"Yes sir. I gathered what information I could and gave you my latest report." he said nervously. Xemnas rubbed his chin for a few seconds, thinking about that report. "Okay...I may need you to infiltrate their ranks somehow...if not you then we'll have to think of someone else. I need nearly round the clock information on them." he twirled his finger. "Also, we need to get rid of those doormen." he moved his hand towards the entrance. "Get rid of them as in...kill them?" Vexen asked. "No, but threaten them hard. Tell them and their families to leave under a ridiculously high blackmail amount if they're stupid enough to stay." he said, now writing something down. "Larxene...from now on, only let those we are very familiar with in this place, if you see strangers around, cozy up to them, try to figure out who they are, and if it sounds like a story, have them thrown out."

"So much for it not being a work night..." Roxas muttered to Riku. Xemnas instantly turned his head towards them. "Were you two seen at all?" he asked roughly. "No, we were in the room off the hall." Riku said, slightly pushing Roxas forward. "Here's a guy they've never seen before. Ever." he said calmly to Xemnas. "That kid can be our Ace in the hole Boss." Marluxia said eagerly. "As soon as I find out enough dirt on their clan, we can send the kid in as a double agent. That's why you inducted him right?" Xemnas sighed. "He'll need some serious training before that will happen. I don't know if he'll be right for the job just yet. Would you be up for it son?" Xemnas asked as Vexen clenched his jaw. Roxas took a breath for what felt like the first time in an hour and said "I can do what you need me to." Vexen groaned and said "He's no where near ready for something like this."

Xemnas rebuttled with "What other choice do we have hm? If they're going to fight dirty, then we have to too. Sure it may be a while before we can play this card, but at least we have someone like him." Axel then retorted "None of us were good in the beginning...I'm surprised how quickly you forgot that Vexen, must be nice...the rest of us don't forget that easily..." Vexen walked over to Axel, getting in his face "If you're looking for-"

"ENOUGH!" Larxene roared. "Xemnas, are you done here?" she pouted as Axel scowled at Vexen. "For the time being, yes. Whoever wants to stay here the rest of the night can stay. I'm going to be finishing up some work here and then I'll be off. You're free to do as you like now." He instantly got a hold of his telephone and dialed to the operator. Larxene grabbed Axel by the shoulders and lead him from the room. Everyone else began to disperse as Xemnas was talking rapidly to someone. "Well I guess we're staying for a while Roxas..." Riku said as he walked back towards the dartboard. "Why's that?" he said, following him. "Larxene went to go give Axel the best pick-me-up she knows of." he clicked his tongue. "Why is a floozie like her a part of this Organization again?" Roxas asked. Riku stopped in his tracks and punched Roxas in the arm. "Don't you EVER call her that again or she'll have your head. She's an intelligent, kind woman and does more for this Organization then you'll ever know."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Roxas thought it over for a minute. Maybe she was the one who rescued Riku from the streets. "I'm sorry." he muttered. "Forget about it. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the night." he responded, walking away from him. "How much trouble do you think we're actually in?" Roxas asked. "Who knows? But the Boss won't go down without a fight." They could hear Luxord shouting from somewhere upstairs, Riku sighed. "Think we should go help him?" Roxas didn't know why he even bothered to ask. This whole night was dead in his opinion. Not that it was anyone's fault besides that guy who stormed in. 'Poor Xemnas, it seems like he can never just enjoy himself.' he thought. Roxas couldn't imagine how stressful it must be for him, living this sort of life. Looking back on it, Roxas wondered if he made the right choice.

"-just babbling to himself or any unfortunate person he's cornered." Roxas heard Riku say, missing the first half of the response completely. Making their way back to the main floor, they sat at a table close to Vexen, Xaldin and Saix. "How many times do I have to tell that man he ought to just shut this place down and cut his losses? This place is more of a liability than anything else he operates." Vexen said angrily. "This is why you're a physician Vex. You don't understand how much money a place like this generates. You're working yourself into a rage for no reason." Vexen slammed his hand on the table "I don't want to end up in the clink, do you? Its all of our responsibilities to make sure we take every step possible to help this Organization. That goes for you too!" he pointed at Roxas.

"Preaching to the choir Vex..." Riku said in a bored tone. Xaldin shook his head and took a sip of beer. "I say we just take whatever we made in money, splitting the profit, pay our debts and more to some foreign country. Be done with it." he said. "Oh come ON. The boss has been in tight spots before. He'll pull though this one too." Saix said, rolling his eyes at the other men. "Say...you don't think that Xion is talking to the cops about us do you?" Xaldin said looking between Vexen and Saix. "Let's go pass that by Xemnas." They all stood up and left. "Never a dull moment with us." Riku said tapping his fingers to the song the band was playing.

"So tell me," Roxas said looking to change the subject. "If you could go anywhere you wanted in this world, where would it be?" Riku thought for a minute. "I'd love to just explore a pyramid in Egypt or find myself a set of dinosaur bones in the jungle." Riku said with a smile. "That's where I'd go with my money. How about you?"

At that moment, Axel decided to sit down and motioned Riku to leave. "We'll talk about this later..." he said getting up and walking back towards Xemnas' office. "What were you guys talking about?" Axel asked casually. "Nothing really, shooting the breeze. You know, Vex and them think that the Organization is done for and that we should skip town and take the money with us." Roxas said while twirling a napkin ring he found. "Oh please, if I had a nickel for every time they wanted to pull that move, I'd have enough to buy the Brooklyn Bridge. However, this is one of the larger problems we've had to deal with." Axel pulled out a cigarette. "They're going to tell Xemnas their idea that Xion might be spilling the beans in jail too about you guys." Roxas said, looking at the band. Axel made a noise of concern. "That's a possibility, can't rule that out. He never talked much in the first place but he could be the one to bust us wide open. We'll see what he thinks." he took a drag.

Nothing was worse for club business than a raid. Most of the guests decided to finish their drinks and leave before they could get caught themselves. As a group of people shuffled past, Roxas noticed something they were stepping on. "What's that?" he asked Axel, who turned around, cigarette in hand. Once the area cleared he walked over and picked it up. "Huh, looks like a photograph. Young girl it seems." he showed it to Roxas. "Say...I know her!" he said, taking a closer look. "Oh? What's her name?" Roxas gulped for a second and said "Well, I don't know her that well, but that's the girl who kissed me in the soda shop!" Axel's face lit up as he looked back to the picture. "Oohh! So this is your little bird! She's a keeper, little thin though.." he then turned the photo over and picked at it. "This came off a cigar..." he said, peeling a sticker from the backside of it. "Only one man was smoking a Cuban like this one...looks like we got ourselves a lead." he smoked some more or his cigarette and took Roxas by the arm. "Now we'll find out who this guy is for sure." they caught Xemnas just in time before he locked the doors to his office.

"We've got something that'll make you smile!" Axel said in a sing song voice, flinging the photograph at Xemnas. "She's far too young for me and is wearing something. How will that cheer me up?" Xemnas said stiffly. "Roxas can get some dirt on her AND who her father was...the man who was kind enough to do that to your jacket." he said, rubbing the burned pieces between his fingers. "Alls we gotta do is have Roxas here hang out where he first met her, and wait for her to show up!" Xemnas started to walk towards the doors. "What if she doesn't show up there? We can't risk having him seen too often."

"I can ask the soda jerk who her father is. Get information that way." Roxas said as he waited with the men while the coat check girl grabbed Xemnas a different jacket. "Sounds fair...we'll give it a couple of days though, things are too hot right now. I'll send the car back for you two." Axel looked down at Roxas "Are you done here for the night?" Roxas did suddenly feel tired, perhaps the adrenaline wore off. "Yeah. I'll go get Riku, then we'll go." he said. Axel nodded and got into the car with Xemnas. Once Roxas was out of sight Axel shook Xemnas' shoulder in excitement. "This kid is going to be the cat's meow when it comes to this operation. What a lucky break we caught huh?" Xemnas sighed. "As long as he doesn't flub anything up and keeps his head, we'll be fine. That's not our only concern though, but its at least one down."

Roxas finally found Riku upstairs with Luxord and Xigbar. Luxord entangled some men in a card game with him while Xigbar quietly enjoyed his drink. "Riku, we're splitting. Coming Lux?" Xigbar waved a hand saying "No, he can come in our car, he's working...if you can call it that." Roxas shrugged "Fair enough, come on. Let's go." Riku walked over and proceeded downstairs with Roxas. "Did he lecture you about anything? He goes on these tangents every so often, almost thinks he's the boss." he finished as they retrieved their coats. "Leaving so soon?" the coat check girl pouted at Roxas "Don't get too attached Doll, the bank's closed." he said with a smirk at her. Riku cracked a smile and waived at her as they left. Instantly, Roxas leaned his head back on the seat as the driver gave the engine a few cranks. The breeze billowing through the open windows made him feel as though he were flying.

The other men were talking amongst one another as the car made its way out of the city and towards less crowded space. Just when they got to their neighborhood, Xemnas groaned as a pair of headlights flashed behind them. "Looks like we've got company, pull over a tick." he said, securing a knife up his sleeve. "Think that's wise?" Axel said, looking at the car behind them. "We'll be fine." Xemnas replied in a bored tone. As the car pulled alongside them, Axel relaxed a bit. "They've got kids with them. Pretty late to have youngsters out though..." The rest of them listened closely but couldn't pick up much over the sputtering engines. After 5 or so minutes, Xemnas waived them away with a smile. "Just a family moving in from St. Louis...got lost in the woods here." The car shook as he climbed back in. "Tomorrow, we start the real planning for what we're going to do about this mess, got it? Roxas, you can make breakfast again." Roxas nodded as they rolled up the driveway. "I didn't know part of my training would include becoming a chef..." he said sleepily.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hi peoples! Well, now that I'm done standing in a few weddings (so fun!), I'm free to do as I please..and my pleasure is writing...and bonfires...but its hard to convey bonfires online, they have to be experienced. So here's some writing!

Chapter 11

Roxas awoke to his shoulder being shaken, the familiar smell of the grounds surrounding the manor filled his nose. "C'mon pal." Axel said jumping back from the car. Roxas pulled himself out as they all made their way to the front door. "Someday you'll be able to have fun at the club." Axel said as Xemnas' keys jangled. "All right gents, to bed." he muttered as the second car pulled into the driveway. Xemnas looked at his watch and said "Hm, made pretty good time for leaving after us."

Saix, Xaldin and Vexen came through the doors, locking it before turning back around. "We've got to have someone wait up for Luxord, Xigbar and Marluxia." Xaldin said matching eyes with each man in turn. "Wait, wasn't Lux supposed to ride back in yous guys' car?" Saix asked, pointing towards Xemnas. "I broke my own rule, what of it? There's bigger things to concern ourselves with. And with that remark, it looks like you just volunteered to wait up for those mugs." Roxas shrugged at them as he turned to walk up the stairs. No one else spoke as the rest of the Organization went about their business. Roxas shook his hair for a moment as he made his way to his own room, and more importantly, bed. He didn't want to think about what was going to unfold before him in the coming weeks and months...hell he didn't even want to think about getting up to make breakfast. After slipping out of his suit, he flopped onto his bed and almost instantly was able to fall asleep again.

The alarm clock sounded like it was going to wake the whole household. Roxas, still half asleep ran up and threw it to the floor where it silenced. He closed his eyes and stood there for a moment before wandering over to his washbowl to rinse his face off. The cool water certainly helped to wake him. Getting properly dressed, he made his way downstairs to collect eggs from the chicken coop. Oddly enough, no one else woke up yet. The house felt like it was awake though, he could hear the noises it made when there was next to no sound, it comforted him in a strange way. Walking outside, he made his way towards the coop while the wind blew through his tousled hair. Chickens have an odd sort of smell, it used to bother Roxas, but not so much anymore.

Upon entering the house, eggs in hand, Roxas saw someone sitting at the counter. "I missed the hulla-balloo last night hm?" Demyx asked as Roxas set the eggs down. "You did! This pinhead comes in, trying to bust up the joint you know, embarrass the boss and all but Xemnas handled it. Security's going to get jumped up." he replied as he pulled out the frying pan. "Oh I believe it. That' why he called me to come down here last night. I worked on the hooch trail from Canada, but he wants us all to lay low for a while. Them truck drivers can handle it." Demyx said sighing. "I bet he was reeling last night."

Roxas nodded, Demyx decided to start making the coffee. "I think the only people staying where they're at are the guys working the docks. I don't think that schmoe knows about that quite yet." Just then, the front door opened, both boys ran over to see who walked in. It was Xigbar, carrying a newspaper under his arm. "Geeze, what'd you do? Shake down the poor news kid to hand over a paper before dawn?" Demyx asked as Xigbar walked past him. "How come I don't smell eggs or bacon?" he asked, taking a seat in the kitchen. Demyx rolled his eyes as they walked back and started to crack a few eggs in the pan. "No one told me there was bacon...I didn't see any in the ice chest." Roxas replied.

"Hmph." Xigbar continued to read his newspaper. More and more members started to flow towards the kitchen as the smell of breakfast filled the house. Once those who wanted to eat were finished, Xemnas started to talk as he motioned everyone to follow him into the parlor. Mainly it was a recap of what he had said last night about Mar going undercover and finding out any more information on the G-men in general. "I will assign posts as needed once this thing flushes out more, but until that point, keep close to the house here and go out only if its essential. As long as we do that we can nip this in the bud before it gets out of hand." Some of the men nodded in agreement while others looked irritated. "So we're letting them get the best of us and we're stuck hiding out...as always?" Surprisingly it was Vexen that spoke up.

"Listen pal, you and your mates there wanted to duck out last night right after the tosser left. I don't want to hear a word of cowardice from any of you or you'll have a problem on your hands." Luxord said. "The only person that's got a right to complain is Laraxene because she's out in the open. We can't bring her here because she's got to run things at the club. He's not going to chase us out of there. Business will return as normal there after a day or so." Xemnas said casually. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would today." Demyx commented. "Fortunately for you guys I got all my anger out last night. Now, lets have 2 of you head into town and go shopping for more food." Xemnas pointed at Roxas and Demyx. "Go to your mom's stand and see her for a little bit before we tangled up in this mess."

"Maybe she'll feel bad and give us a discount on eats!" Demyx nudged Roxas who didn't smile. "Besides, that's also the area where the soda shop is near right? I DON'T want you to go in the place, but look around it, see who's hanging around there as a look out. Not that I put much stock in the G-Men..." Xemnas said, handing the pair some money. "Hurry back, don't let her know what the deal is right now, last thing I need is a worry-some parent." Xemnas practically shoved them from the room. "If you see that girl, ignore her for now, I've got plans for that one." he shouted as they walked towards the door. "I'm surprised that man hasn't lost hair over this Organization. I know for a fact that's not a wig, no one would design something that stupid looking." Demyx said as they slipped their coats on. A car was already waiting for them when they got out.

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful, they shot the breeze with Roxas' mother for a while, got some food (without a discount) and hung out in front of the soda place before heading back to the manor for a report. "See that house there?" Roxas asked Demyx as they made their way through the neighborhood. "That guy who lives there was about to call the bulls on me for asking where Xemnas' house was when I got lost." Demyx smiled as he saw someone peeking through the curtains. "I wouldn't doubt it, wonder what he does for a living..."

They found Xemnas when they opened the door sitting on the sofa, discussing plans with Xigbar. "Was she there today?" Xemnas asked as the boys went to drop off the groceries. "Who? That wispy kid? No, she wasn't around..." Xemnas nodded. "Yeah, I bet she was still in school...We'll have to get a schedule of classes." he said walking back to Xigbar. "What do you think that's about?" Demyx asked as they put some flour away.

"I don't know what he's planning, but I'm not going to enroll at no school, I'm done with that." Roxas said. After everything was put away, Xemnas slid into the kitchen, "I want to have a fire tonight and go over what the new course of action will be tonight. Once its over, I'll wire those who aren't here. Yes sir, there's going to be an end to this, one way or another."


	12. Chapter 12

Authors Note: Some of you might think that while writing this story I'd go see 'Gangster Squad' for inspiration...but I'm not...because Emma Stone is just awful. I'd rather watch James Cagney be a gangster...anyways thanks for reading!

Chapter 12:

Marluxia looked exhausted when he finally made it back to the house. He went straight up to his room and changed out of his clothes as Vexen followed him. After throwing them into a pile to be washed later. "So, did they happen to recognize you?" Vexen asked from outside the door. "From what I can tell, no, but who's to say they weren't looking at me either..." Marluxia slipped into some fresh duds. "We can't back down on this though, we can't take the same old route we have with other potential schmucks we've had. We've got to show them we mean business." Marluxia said, Vexen scratched his head. "I've never heard you talk that way before."

Mar stuck his head out from the door. "Things change." He walked down the stairs. "Xemnas needs to think of something and he needs to think of it fast." Marluxia continued. Vexen said nothing as they strolled through the house, following Xigbar. Everyone else seemed to be outside already. The fire was roaring and more chairs were added to the circle of stone benches to accommodate everyone. "Good, good. Everyone's here. Marluxia, kindly share what you've observed today."

"As far as I can tell, the G-Men will start mobilizing against us very soon. I think that one of our rivals has given them a tip off as to our Organization. Since they have no legal authority, they're trying to get clearance with the police department and going as high as the New York governors to be able to arrest and prosecute people. They want to become another branch of the law enforcement, but not join with the cops so that they can capture people without needing search warrants." Many of the men nodded, absorbing the information. "How many people do you think they have in their 'ranks' now?" Vexen asked.

"Not many. They're working out of this cramped flat above a dry cleaners. A 'Help Wanted-Inquire Within' sign is in the window. Boss, what are we going to do? We have to get them while they're still weak!" Marluxia finished. Saix tutted "I really don't see them taking off as an actual force to be reckoned with. Who's to say that they're even a real threat if the government can't even be bothered with them? How do we know that this isn't some rival mob trying to muscle us out?" Marluxia shook his head in disbelief.

"Gee, did Xemnas over here advertise in the paper or put up a sign on a fence post talking about new job opportunities in his organization?" Luxord said sarcastically. "They may not be much now, but we have to stop them before they get larger or more power. Here's what I have in mind: Marluxia, as long as they don't notice you, I want you to start tailing some of these guys. If things get too hot, leave immediately no matter what kind of lead it could be, it might me a trap. Roxas, you met the girl before, as I said last night, you need to find out who she is and what she means to the G-Men. Once we find out, I'll want you to lure her to the soda shop so we can grab her. If she happens to be the Kingpin's daughter, he'll have to cave to our demands to get her back." Xemnas got interrupted.

"Just what are those demands?" Vexen asked stiffly. "They have to disband immediately, publicly, sever all ties they have with the government and never try to reform in the state of New York or pursue the captors. Otherwise he'll never see his doll again."

"You're not going to kill her are you?" Riku asked quickly as Roxas turned white, Axel patted his knee. "Oh my no. We would just send her away to a different base after a while." Some of the men began to mutter angrily. "Xemnas, we've never held anyone captive before. Who's to say that she won't run off and tattle?" Have you really thought this one through?" Xigbar asked. "To me, it sounds like an act of desperation." he continued. Xemnas rolled his eyes. "If I could FINISH...I feel that the New York market is getting dry. The Canadians are getting too pushy and asking for higher prices. What we'd do is sell our set up to a different mob here, and relocate to Louisiana. Down there, the market is wide open. We could easily pay the Cubans and the French half of what the Canadians are asking and make a racket down in the Big Easy. Detroit and Chicago are starting to settle in with the Canuks and I'm not happy about it at all. We're getting too well known around here anyhow." that made the rest of the members relax a little more.

"Before you can get the girl though Roxas, you need to be sweet on her and get her to trust you. If you see an opening to nab her though, take the chance. The sooner we get her, the better." Roxas nodded. "Now that we've planned our course of action, I feel that thing can start going to normal. Obviously the club will be a hot spot so that's the only place we'll have to keep away from unless Larxene needs something. The tracks are closed for the season so we don't have to worry about that. Docks are holding up fine, no one suspicious running about there." Xigbar reported from his list. "Xaldin and Saix, you're going to be our call guys. Should any of us give a holler for help, I want the two of you to be sent out first. If further assistance is needed, obviously whomever is available must go." Vexen said as the other men agreed. "As far as I can tell, we're done here. Any questions?" No one raised their hand or voice.

Xemnas stood up, "Okay, you've all got your duties, now lets head in." Most of the members stood up to go back inside, Roxas decided to stay sitting by the fire. "You have to man up and follow orders." Axel said softy, shaking Roxas' shoulder. Luxord passed him a small flask, Roxas' hands shook as he took it. "None of us is comfortable having to do these things." Luxord said as he took the flask back and tucked it into his vest. "Why? Why does she have to be _involved _in this?" Roxas asked rhetorically. "The world is a funny place, and as far as I can tell its spinning on a path straight to Hell." Axel said. "Enjoy the ride while you can eh?" Luxord finished. Riku scoffed and went back into the house.

Roxas stared into the inferno of the fire pit in silence for what felt like hours. "We're not going to hurt her are we?" he asked nervously. "Nah, Xemnas won't abuse her or anything like that." Axel said, throwing leaves on the flames. "Chin up mate!" Luxord grunted as he too got up and walked to the manor. "You going to put this thing out when you're done?" Axel showed Roxas the bucket used to drown the embers. Then Roxas at last was left alone.

"I just have to emotionally detach myself from that girl...that's all. I don't like her one bit." he muttered to himself, poking the fire with a branch. It crackled and spat at him, as though it were angry that it got disturbed. He sighed and looked up at the sky. Luxord was right, he just has to chin up, think of everything that the Organization has done for him and his mother so far. Who knows? Maybe she wants a little excitement in her life, just like he did. That's how he wound up in this place after all. He'd have to keep a close eye on her, and make sure nothing happens to her.

"Xemnas, the kid is too close. It could really flub things up for us, you hearing?" Xigbar snapped his fingers in front of the Boss' face. "Hm, oh, yeah, but it'll be an important test of character for him. Like a younger version of what Axel and Larxene have I suppose."


End file.
